Icy Hearts
by narutoyuyufan
Summary: Sasuke had a bad past, but what will happen when a girl with the same fate turns up in Konoha? What's her relationship with Itachi? [SasukexOC]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!Sob

PS- This is my very first fanfic so do not be disappointed if it's bad, I'll get better!(I finished the whole story on note book paper!)

Note: Girl Saii

Description of Saii:

Black, long hair that falls to her waist.

Bluish eyes (except when she uses her blood limit, you'll see what it is soon enough)

Kind of short (5 feet something)

Personality: Sometimes mean, but most of the times nice but evil

Pata-pata. The drizzle of the rain had suddenly turned into rushing water, pouring from the sky. There was no on e out side except for a young girl. Her pale legs jumped from tree to tree until she stopped upon an oak tree's limb. The limb swayed gently from her weight. Drops of water traced her face, all leading up to her eyes.

"Why! Why!" she sobbed as she banged her head against the rough tree bark. "Father, I hate you!"

Flashback

"Mommy! Daddy! Look at me, I can blend into the shadows!" shouted the eleven years old girl with glee. She had just mastered a technique invented by her. I can't wait to show it to Mommy and Daddy. They'll be so proud! Especially Daddy. He is always telling me to get stronger. The girl ran towards the castle where she was born and raised. She stopped in her tracks when she reaches the door. The wind blew through her black hair. She reached forward to grasp the handle. Aha! Her reflexes made her hands jump back from the coldness. Whoa! I never felt the castle so cold. I have a sick feeling that whatever is behind it is not going to be welcoming. Mom! Dad! Could they be in danger! Beads of sweat dripped from her face as she pushed open the heavy door.

"Daddy? Mommy?" questioned the girl. Where are they! Don't be scared! Be brave, Saii. She took a step forward. The floor boards creaked under her feet. It was dark in the hall… so dark that she couldn't see her own hands.

Suddenly, a light flickered on. "Daddy!" shouted Saii. "You're all right! Where's Mommy?" No answer.

"Your mom is gone." replied Orochimaru. The corner of his mouth lifted into a smile. "You'll never see her again…"

"What? No, I don't believe you!" protested Saii.

"I need power." hissed Orochimaru. "You will be able to help me. Now, come to me…Daughter…"

"No! I don't want to! I want my mom! You monster, what have you done. I've always looked up to you…but now. You…" She threw a few kunais toward Orochimaru, but he caught it easily with his fingers.

Sunlight streamed in from the windows casting an eerie glow on the snake man's pale complexion. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You'll seek me… for power, just like everyone else. That seal on your neck will force you to."

"I hate you!" yelled Saii as she ran out of the door.

End Flashback

I can't let him find me! What should I do? Let's see, Dad hates Konoha! Yes! I'll go to Konoha for help! But it's so far away. sigh I must make the trip.

For days, Saii walked and walked. A few more hours… just a bit more. pantpant The sun's rays blazed her skin. Finally, after miles of desert, she saw greenery. Konoha! Saii stumbled past the borders of Konoha (She got past the guards because the guards thought she was harmless…think again.) and fell into a deep sleep beside its lush bushes.


	2. Am I in Heaven?

Lily: I hate typing! Yay! The second chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 1: Am I in Heaven?

Everything was bright. There were noises.

"Urgghhhhh…" groaned Saii as she lifted her heavy eye lids. Owwwww…My body aches so badly.

"Shut up, Naruto, she's awake!" a girl's voice scolded.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, stand back! She could be dangerous. Look at her Oto(Sound) head guard." warned a man's voice nervously.

"Am I in heaven…No, wait." stuttered Saii. Then, she notices the Konoha head guards, "Leaf-nins! I must be in Hell! What have I done wrong?"

"You pathetic fool! You're not dead." said the raven-haired boy impatiently.

"Not dead? Yay! Wait…NOT DEAD! What am I going to do! Orochimaru! He's going to find me!" cried Saii when she remembered what her father had said. I can't believe I made it to Konoha. Lead-nins…maybe they can help me. They are strong…But can I trust them? I better not talk too much until I know them. Just act silent and mysterious… Yep… silent and mysterious. The pink haired girl and the blond haired boy seem too stupid to know anything. The masked man…He could be dangerous…But then again, why is he reading Icha Icha Paradise? Kidoumaru always read that book.

Flashback

"Kidoumaru, can I see that book you are reading?" asked a small Saii pleadingly.

"Noo! It's for grown-ups only." Replied an annoyed Kidoumaru.

"It's not like you're a grown-up!"

"I'm older than you."

"Fine!" huffed Saii. "I'm going to tell Kabuto-san about what you did with his X-ray glasses!"

"No you won't." challenged Kidoumaru.

"Watch me…Oh Kabuto-san!" called Saii in a sing-song voice. "Kidoumaru traded your X-ray glasses for these magazines with nak-" Before Saii could finish her sentence, Kidoumaru quickly cover her mouth.

"Why, you little brat! I'll…I'll."

"You'll what?" Saii snickered at Kidoumaru's red face. "Now, hand over the book thingy and no one gets hurt.

"Hn" grunted Kidoumaru admitting defeat as he handed over Icha Icha Paradise over to Saii. "You are going to regret reading it…"

"Hmmm…Let's see. 'He grabbed her and…'Oh my god! Kidoumaru! You're such a pervert! How could you…DISGUSTING!" Saii started to make gagging noises. "There's like people making out in every single chapter!"

"That's the beauty of this book." protested Kidoumaru. "Now hand it over! I need to know if Amy gets back to together with John."

End Flashback

"Pervert," muttered Saii under her breath. No one seems to be that dangerous except for that raven-haired boy. Is he a… Uchiha? Didn't Daddy…Orochimaru have his picture on the work table? Oooo… Do they like each other? Ewwwww… Daddy isn't gay…I hope. Nah, Dad's probably using him for some sort of experiment. Besides, Dad has Mom…or had… or maybe has.

"Hiya!" shouted the blond haired boy. His face popped into Saii's sight so quickly that she almost fell backwards. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I am twelve years old, and I love ramen. Kakashi-sensi is my sensi, and my teammates are the beautiful Sakura and the stupid, dumb Sasuke. Anyways, let's not talk about Sasuke because he is dumb, WYGOWM!"

"I beg your pardon?" questioned Saii as she rose one of her eyebrows. This kid talks fast. I wonder whether he always talk this fast. Hmmmm…

"WYGOWM means 'will you go out with me'" explained Naruto blushing.

Ummmm…Maybe this kid isn't as weak as I thought he would be. I sense very strong Chakra flowing through him…even stronger than me. I also feel loneliness. Poor kid. Maybe I should be nice to him. "Ok, I'll go out with you." Everyone in the room fell to the ground except for Naruto and Saii. Naruto is speechless.

"You…rrrrr….gonna go out with NARUTO!" stuttered the pink haired girl. She is pointing at Saii, her mouth drooped open with a trickle of saliva running out. Her eyes with big and white. Even the perverted teacher, and the seemingly calm boy were shocked, but they recovered quickly.

"Hmph. Another weak, Naruto-like girl." said the boy.

"Who are you calling weak." protested Saii coldly as she gave the boy a death glare. The teacher watched as electricity shot out from Saii and Sasuke's eyes. What a bother. Tsunade-sama is making me take Saii as a student. She is like a feminine version of Sasuke… aha… life, life…Maybe Junko will cheat on Amy in the end of Icha Icha Paradise. Hehehe.

"Kakashi-sensi, why are you blushing and giggling like a schoolgirl when Saii and Sasuke are on the verge of killing each other?" questioned Naruto. In the background, Saii and Sasuke are having a glaring contest. They looked like they were about to lunge at each other any minute.

"Naruto, shut up! Can you see that Kakashi-sensi is contemplating on his book! Just because Saii agreed to go out with you doesn't mean you can order your teacher around!" scolded the pink haired girl. I can't believe Saii agreed to go out with Naruto. That's good because she is pretty. She might still MY Sasuke-kun.

"But Sakura-chan…" stuttered Naruto, but he quickly stopped himself because he could see that Sakura is also contemplating.

"Ok everyone, Saii is going to be part of our team from now on. Introduce yourself." Said Kakashi, turning his head away from his precious book.

Flashback

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure this girl, Saii, Orochimaru's daughter should stay with us?" asked Kakashi, kneeling down to the 5th Hokage.

"I'm sure she hates her father now. Anyways, I healed her wound, so she should repay us." explained Tsunade.

End Flashback

"What!"

"What!"

"Yay!"

"Whatever…Hey! Why am I not dead? I do recall vaguely that I passed out," exclaimed Saii.

"Tsunade-sama healed you." explained Kakashi still reading has perverted book. "Hehehe."

"Tsunade…ummmm…Tsunade, where have I heard that name? Ummmm… Oh yeah!" shouted Saii. "Dad mentioned her as one of his former teammates. He said that she likes to gamble, is always drunk, and…ummm…How should I say this…isn't very proportional." Everyone, including Saii sweat dropped.

"Ok," said Kakashi breaking up the silence. "If no one is going to introduce themselves, then I will. I am Hatake Kakashi. This is Uzumaki Naruto points to the blond haired boy. This is Haruno Sakura points to the pink haired girl, and this is Uchiha Sasuke points to the raven haired boy. Get acquainted. Saii, from now on you will stay with me. I need to go on a mission right now, so Sasuke, will show you to my house and Konoha. Bye." With that, Kakashi poofed away, leaving everyone alone.

"Ok now, girl, let's go. You are wasting my time," growled Sasuke. This girl, Saii, is strong. She can be a good opponent for me…and she is kind of pretty too. Wait, what am I thinking! I should think more about how to kill Itachi! Urghhh!

"Excuse me Mister I-am-so-cool, but I happen to have a name." said Saii coolly, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts, and earning herself another death glare from Sasuke.

"Hey, Saii, I'll see you at 9:00 PM tonight at the ramen shop." said Naruto happily. I have a date! Sasuke doesn't! GO ME! RAMEN drool.

"Whatever," mumbled Saii.

"Oh yeah, Saii," muttered Sakura, trying to hid her jealousy that Saii is going to be walked home by HER Sasuke-kun.

"Um," replied Saii.

"If have any questions about Konoha, you can come to my house and ask me. I have a lot of friends." Inner Sakura _We must follow her! What if she steals Sasuke-kun! Call the other members too!_

Road to Kakashi's house

"…"

"…" Sasuke and Saii are ignoring each other.

"I know who you are," threatened Sasuke.

"Right, Uchiha," growled Saii. Somehow, they got to know each other better during their glaring contest.

"Snake woman,"

"Pointy haired man,"

"Shorty,"

"Dull-faced,"

"Naruto's girlfriend,"

Saii couldn't think of anything else to say so she just blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "Orochimaru's boyfriend,"

"What!" shouted Sasuke. O.o

"Ha! I win," laughed Saii.

In the bushes

"Sakura!" whispered Ino, holding a binocular. "Sasuke said 11 words to Saii in under a minute! That's a record! Sakura…Sakura? Hello? Are you here?

"She…sh…e…That…girl…called…m…my…Sasuke-kun…a…gay man!" said Sakura. Her face was pale, and her hands trembled.

"Snap out of it!" Slap Slap.

At Kakashi's house awhile later

"Ummm…so many dogs," said Saii calmly.

"Yes, true. They will only obey Kakashi-sensi. There is no use struggling. We have to sit here until Kakashi-sensi gets back." replied Sasuke. There is a mass amount of dogs in Kakashi's yard and in the middle sits Sasuke and Saii.

"Outsiders, what are you doing in the House of Kakashi!" bellowed Pakun, the smallest dog.

"None of your dog's nest, Dog-face," snapped Saii. "You better let me go! You can eat Uchiha-san, he tastes better."

"What! That's not true!" protested Sasuke.

"Hmph, my minions, we'll wait for Kakashi-sama before we eat them." commanded Pakun, ignoring Saii's comment which hurt him deeply. I'm not a dog-face.

A while later

"Sasuke-kun isn't coming out!" cried Ino.

"It's been three hours," said fan girl #1.

"What could they be doing in there!" said fan girl #2. Everyone thought for a second, then their complexion turned blue with disgust.

"I doubt it. Right , Sakura…Sakura?" said fan girl # 3. Sakura is half dead on the ground. "Wake up! Slap Slap.

"Shhh…Kakashi-sensi is coming." hushed Ino. They watched as Kakashi opened the door.

"Sasuke, Saii! I'm so ashamed of you guys. What do you think you're doing…" shouted Kakashi. Before the fan girls had a chance to finish listening to what Kakashi was saying, the all fainted.

"Did…Di…d…th…ey…" Ino stammered as she collapsed to the ground.

Back to Sasuke, Saii, and Kakashi

"You guys! I'm so sorry. These dogs." apologized Kakashi. "Pakuun, what did you think you and your gang were doing, tying up our guests like that. I'm so ashamed of you." Kakashi scolded at Pakuun.

"It's ok Kakahi-sensi. It's not their fault. Look at the time. I have to get ready. Date with Naruto." said Saii showing a bit more emotions.

"We wish you luck…really." said Kakashi and Sasuke. After Saii left, Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other. "Poor girl." Sighed Kakashi.

"She was really annoying, but for her to go through with this? ...Poor girl." replied Sasuke.

At Ichiraku Ramen (sp?)

"Ahhh… I'm so full." said Naruto while Saii said nothing. (Naruto ate 10 bowls of Ramen while Saii only ate one.) "Aren't you going to say something?" asked Naruto.

"Mmmm…" said Saii.

"Don't you talk?" questioned Naruto.

"Don't feel like it, today." replied Saii. Silence. Actually, I do but I won't talk to Ramen-eating Leaf-nins until I really know them.

"Four words!" shouted Naruto, feeling accomplished. Silence. Boom! Debris flew everywhere. It took some time for Naruto to realize that the wall of the Ramen shop had exploded.

"Naruto! Get back! It's dangerous!" shouted Saii, getting up. She started to gather up Chakra. Before Naruto had a chance to say that Saii had said 5 words, a eerie voice called out a word that made both Saii and Naruto's heart stop.

"Kyuubi…" it said as two dark shadows stepped from the cracked wall.


	3. Beating Kisame

Chapter: 3 Beating Kisame

Naruto was the first one to react, "Sasuke?" he said groggily. My Ramen! Sob Sob the two men stepped out from the shadows. One was, to Saii's surprise, a Sasuke look alike, but Saii figured that he couldn't be due to his height and appearance…not like Naruto who was still processing the fact that Ramens were gone. The other one was a fish like man.

"Who are you people? What do you want!" shouted Saii, showing no fear.

The two men chuckled, or only the fish man did. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said the fish man showing amusement. "Isn't it a coincidence that 'Little' Saii and Kyuubi are both here. Right? Itachi? Itachi!

Itachi? Could it really be him? That Itachi? Oh well, I shouldn't think too much before I fight. I must kill the fish man first, even though I don't like killing. But he called me 'Little', so he deserves to die. Maybe I chop his head off… No. Too easy. I'll grill him! No. Too nice. I know! I'll chop his head off AND grill him! Yes! Sinister laugh "For your information, fish man, I can defeat you any time!" said Saii. I'll mind Uchiha later. Besides, I'm not sure if it's really him.

"Why you little." Growled the fish man. (I know his name is Kisame, but I just like calling him fish man.) "Itachi! You take care of Kyuubi, while I'll take care of "Little" Saii."

Itachi… If you are really that man, I'll make you pay. "Anyways," said Saii. "To make this more interesting." She snapped her fingers. A ring of fire suddenly appeared out of nowhere surrounding the crumbling Ramen shop. Ha! Now I can grill the fish man. " Naruto! Get up and fight? When Saii looked up, Itachi and the fish man were gone. "Naruto! Split up!"

"Hai." shouted Naruto. The fire is scorching hot, but Saii didn't mind. She was used to it.

Flashback

" Walking on fire…walking on water…Which one should I choose. FIRE!" screamed a little girl. She was in the middle of swirling flames.

"Saii-sama! Please get back here. It's dangerous!" pleaded a man.

"Loser! Fire Spin!" shouted the girl. A rage of fire swallowed up the unfortunate man in a flash. "Hahahaha! What a stupid person."

End Flashback

Saii would've smiled at the flashback if the Samehada had not came crashing down. Thunk! It shaved into Saii' head. Kisame's expression turned into a smirk. "Got you. Little girl."

"Think again." said Saii, suddenly appearing behind him.

"What! How is that possible!" gasped Kisame. "I thought-" He turned to face the "supposed" Saii only to find that it was a buushin. "How…ho." Before he had the chance to finish his sentence, Saii's foot connected with where his nostrils were suppose to be. He stumbled a bit, giving Saii just enough time to throw three kunais at him. He managed to block two, but one sank into his arm.

"Ha!" laughed Kisame.

"I repeat, think again!" shouted Saii. She put her hands together. Horse. Rabbit. Ox. Chakra transferred into her finger tips which were connected to a set of strings, which were attached themselves to the kunai sticking from Kisame's left elbow. Boom! The kunai exploded into pieces, taking Kisame's arm with it. Blood spurted from the stump.

"You rut!" screamed Kisame as he grabbed his Samehada with his remaining right hand and swung it at Saii with extraordinary speed. Saii blocked successfully, but something was wrong. As the Samehada came in contact with her fist, pain hit her body.

What did you do!" demanded Saii clenching her teeth together from pain.

Ha! I just cut off your Chakra flow. Do you think that I, Kisame, is in the Akatsuki for no reason!" laughed Kisame as he kept bragging on and on.

Saii let out a chuckle, Do you think that is going to stop me from winning?"

"You stupid girl. Why are you still laughing? Your life is in my hands, and I can kill you when ever I want. Besides, I cut off your Chakra flow. What are you going to do now? Fight me with your bare hands? Aren't you afraid that you are going to break a nail?" snickered Kisame. He laughed hysterically, but he suddenly sopped when he felt bursts of a different kind of energy around him. He looked down. "What the !" Saii was smirking. Lots of energy surges were around her, but it wasn't Chakra.

"Surprised?" she asked. "These are energy surges. (duh…) I like to collect them when it is thunder storming outside, so when something like this happens, I can be prepared."

She then did a few hand seals, and the energy around her grouped together, forming a long sword. Saii charged at Kisame. Since he was so used to attacking that he didn't know how to block Saii's attack. In stead, Kisame swung his Samehada at Saii. Of course, Saii couldn't miss the chance to hitch a ride on the big momentum and charged at Kisame.

"What…" was the last word Kisame said before his head rolled in to the fire.


	4. ItachiUchiha

Ch 4 Itachi…Uchiha

"Yes! One down and one more to go. " said Saii happily. I chopped his head off AND grilled him. Now, I have to find Naruto and Itachi. Itachi…Uchiha. Saii snapped her fingers, the ring of fire vanished r, revealing Itachi and Naruto. Saii grabbed Kisame's scorched head and ran over to them.

"Hi jutsu sensatsu suishou no jutsu!" screamed Saii as 50 water needles were charged at Itachi. Somehow, Itachi managed to block them all along with Naruto's shadow replication.

"Impressive, too bad you partner wasn't like you." said Saii, rolling Ksame's head to Itachi and trying to hide her look of hatred. "I hope you enjoy grilled fish." Saii expected Itachi to cry or throw a tantrum, but he did nothing. Actually, he did something. He threw the head into the air and sliced it in half. Saii was shocked, but she quickly recovered. For Naruto, it was different. When he saw Saii throwing something burnt to Itachi, he really thought is was grilled fish that she managed to save from the destroyed Ramen shop. When Itachi cut the "fish", Naruto was devasted.

"Hey! If you didn't want it, you could have given it to me!" cried Naruto, causing Saii to sweatdrop. "What?" asked Naruto. "He ruined my ramen? He owns me?" Silence. "Why don't you guys like to talk…" asked Naruto. Silence. "Hello…? Silence.

"Ok," said Saii, breaking the silence. "I'll fight you, Itachi, and Naruto, you go and get help."

"But…but." protested Naruto.

"Just go!" shouted Saii. "I'll treat you ramen tomorrow." If I live until tomorrow.

"Okay!" said Naruto,satisfied as eh ran to get help. Itachi tried to block Naruto, but Saii got in the way, giving Naruto enough time to get away.

"Foolish girl." said Itachi. "You will die." His eyebrows scruched together a bit.

"Fine." Replied Saii, a little intimidated, as both of them got into fighting stance. I have to be careful. He is strong…

I know this is a really short chapter, but this chapter and last chapter was supposed to be combined. I wanted to update faster so I just made them into two. Sorry. Thanks to all who reviewed.


	5. Life or Death

Author's Note: The Ukisagi Clan has the power to heal by absorbing other living thing's life source.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 5: Life…or Death

"Ummmm…You seem to be strong, but you don't have enough motivation to develop your skill. Such power is wasted." said Itachi calmly. Saii was really mad at what Itachi said. Usually, she kept her cool, but no one had ever called her weak and lived. Saii was smart enough to know not to fight head on with Itachi, but she was not very good at coping with her temper either.

"You look like a woman!" shouted Saii. Oops. She immediately wished that she hadn't said that because right after her words came out. Itachi's facial expression flinched. "No? That came out wrong. I meant you look very pretty…err…nice in your robe thingy with pink (I know it's red), puffy clouds." Itachi's eyebrows ran together so tightly that he looked like he had an unibrow. His fists were clenched so tightly that blood seeped out of his fists. "Oops." chuckled Saii softly. Gulp. I'm so dead. Oh well, it's either die fighting or die standing. I hope Naruto comes quickly. The sudden disappearance of Itachi brought Saii back to reality. Wham! Pain shot from Saii's back, causing her to stumble forward. She came to a stop with head leaning backwards. Crack! Itachi's foot connected with her stomach, sending her to the wall. Piles of rocks came tumbling onto Saii's fragile body. Urrgh. This hurts like crap. I never ever felt anything like this before. I can't die here! I have to stay alive until Naruto comes with help. I also have to find out if he is really him… I can endure this. Sigh Who the hell am I kidding? Without Charka, I'll dead. I bet that Sakura kid can beat me in endurance. Oh well. Saii stood up shakily as more rocks hit her, bruising her body. There was blood everywhere.

"You won't win with out charka or that energy. You've wasted too much time with Kisame." said Itachi.

"You…you. Errgh." Before Saii could finish her sentence, blood spurted from her mouth as she collapsed to the ground. I can't win without Chakra. Stupid Kisame, but I have to live. For the second time, Saii stood up with two kunais in her feeble hands. Without thinking, she charged at Itachi who grabbed the girl's hands and held her in place, catching her gaze.

"Mangekyuu Sharingan." he said as his onyx eyes turned into a pure red color. This caused Saii's grey-blue eyes to dilate, and an invisible force sent her flying to the counter of the ramen shop. Glass shattered and plunged themselves into her skin. A scream of pain and despair emitted from Saii's throat.

With Naruto

"Come on! Let's go." urged Naruto. Tsunade, Sasuke, and Sakura trailed behind him. The ear-piercing scream caused them to suddenly stop in their tracks.

"That was Saii," said Sasuke as he ran top sped to the ramen shop. Itachi… You murder. I won't let you get away this time.

"Naruto, Saii is going to be okay…right?" trembled Sakura. Inner Sakura: Who cared about that girl? She stole our Sasuke. Look at him, running so fast to save a dead girl. Sakura: Shut up! Her life is more important. Suddenly, looming into view is or was the ramen shop. The walls were all demolished, and there was broken glass everywhere.

"Itachi," said Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsunade together.

"Where is Saii!" demanded Sasuke and he did his best to stop himself from fling himself at his brother.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," said Itachi, shaking his head. "I'm afraid it's too late for your _girlfriend_, Ototo."

"Why, I'll kill you!" said Sasuke, unable to control himself as he charged at Itachi with the Chidori.

With Saii

_Huff. Huff._ Every breath I take, it hurts. I'm dying, I know it. This is all cement floors. I can't take any life source. Wait, what's that? A single blade of grass protruded. Life. Life. Saii pushed herself across the ground, shards of glass sand deeper into her flesh, forcing her to bit down her lips to prevent herself from screaming in pain. Almost there. Yes. Her hand touched the grass. Almost instantly, a surge of energy flowed from her fingers and traveled through her body, mending her wounds. The shards of glass were pulled out. The renewed energy brought back Chakra. Yesss. Power. Now I will show them the potential of the Ukisagi Clan. Laughs sinisterly Oh crap. That stupid seal that dad gave me activated itself.

With everyone else

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura," commanded Tsunade. "You guys take on Itachi, I'll look for Saii."

"Hai," Sakura and Naruto replied as they charged at Itachi while Sasuke was busy trying to chop Itachi's head off…with no success.

"Now," muttered Tsunade. "Where is Saii…or her body." Oh! Blood! throws up" Tsunade edged towards the counter, avoiding the blood. I hope she is still alive. There was a small figure on the ground, but it started to rise. "Saii." To Tsunade's surprise, there was no visible wound on her body. Blood matted her face, and there was dirt in her black hair. Her eyes weren't their regular color, instead, they were yellow. Her shirt was ripped at the shoulder, and her long pants looked like caprice. By her feet, was the blade of grass. The formerly green and lush grass is now dead and dry.

"Ahhhh…Plant lives are abundant in life source," said Saii, stretching.

"What! I'm the only one who knows how to do that. How you could…Where did you learn." stammered Tsunade. She is very strong. Maybe she can be my apprentice. This must be a special trait of the Ukisagi Clan. If she is indeed an Ukisagi, then she will be able to use the Sharingan, Byyakugan, and the legendary…Rokugan, that explains her yellow eyes, but I thought that the Ukisagi Clan perished during the War.

"Ummmm…Tsunade-sama, if you can stop contemplating, I think we should go help them," said Saii sweetly. I think Tsunade knows my secret…Oh well.

With Sasuke

"I'll kill you! Chidori!" shouted Sasuke as he charged at Itachi again.

"You'll never learn." Sighed Itachi as he grabbed Sausuke's fist and swung him towards the wall.

"Uchiha-san!" exclaimed a recovered Saii as she did a few more hand seals." Kage Bunshinn no jutsu!" Ten Saii all lined up to cushion Sasuke's fall. Oomph! "Owwww," Saii rubbed her sore back. "I don't see how so many girls would drool over you. You sure are heavy."

"Shut up, Ukisagi." snapped Sasuke. She called me Uchiha-san. That sounds weird because most people call me Sasuke-kun. She is different… in a good way.

"That's Saii-chan to you, butthead." Replied Saii coolly. He is such a dumb butt. His looks are totally NOT effective on me. Hey, where did Itachi go?

"I'm not a butthead. Where did _he_ go?" asked Sasuke.

I think _he_ got tired of your childish screaming, Sasuke." answered Tsunade. " Saii, that's that thing on you neck? It looks like a seat." Tsunade, of course, knew perfectly well what it was, but she just wanted to get Saii busted.

"What happed to your eyes?" asked Naruto, popping out of nowhere for the second time in a day.

"Ohhh…Ummm…It's nothing. Really. Just some allergy," stammered Saii. That was so lame! Allergy. Oh well, Naruto and Sakura probably bought it.

"Come on." said Sasuke in his usual cold voice.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun," cried Sakura as she chased after Sasuke.

I'm going to eat now!" exclaimed Naruto, running off.

"Saii," said Tsunade.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"I'll see you around."

"Whatever."

With Itachi

"Ukisagi, we'll meet again. By that time, you'll have some explaining to do." muttered Itachi as he made his way back to the Akatsuki headquarter, carrying his somehow, not dead partner's head. "Suki…That girl looked so much like her. Could it be? No, she's much too young. Maybe they are related? I'll find out soon.

With Saii

I shouldn't have activated the Rokugan. Tonight, I'll have to suffer. Ouch. I think it's starting already. I hope Kakashi-sensi doesn't see me…Saii was walking home/Kakashi's house. She kept her head low so no one will see her eyes. Thin streams of red liquid poured out from the pair of yellow eyes…


	6. Fan girls and Testings Part one

Hi! It's me again! I'm getting a little faster at typing now. Mainly cause I'm forced to take keyboarding.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I'm sorry that my writing isn't that good. I'm only 13!

Also, I know that Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are out of the academy, but in this story, they are still training.

* * *

Ch 6 Fan Girls and Testing 

"I am not going!" shouted Saii as she grabbed onto Kakashi's doors.

"Come on, Saii, you have to go! Make friends!" demanded Kakashi, trying to pull Saii to the academy.

"No, no! Leave me alone. You're not my mom!" cried Saii. Stupid academy. I am not going. Stupid. Stupid.

"Saii, I have to leave soon," sighed Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensi, we don't mind having Saii walk with us to school." Said fan girl #1, sweetly.

"Look, Saii, you already have friends, said Kakashi with relief.

"I'm still not going," muttered Saii, but before she could react, she was dragged away. "What! Put me down! That's an order? None of the fan girls listened to her. They were too busy snickering at Saii. "Put me down?" If I'm not so exhausted from last night, then I would pulverize them. Oh well.

"So, Saii…"

"What?"

So you like Sasuke-kun?"

"No? Why?"

"… Do you he think is a hottie?"

"No, Stop asking me these questions."

"Do you think he has good looks?"

"Yes, I just love his handsome pale face. The dark hair adds such contrast. What a true man!"

Thump! "Really?" The fan girls' voice trembled a bit from shock.

"But just good looks are not good enough for me. Who knows, he could be a real wuss," explained Saii.

Sighs with relief "Ok, so, what were you guy doing last night at Kakashi's house?"

"You people were spying?" asked Saii. What a bunch of idiot!

"No, no, I mean we were just dropping by to see how you were doing."

"Hm. If you did, then you would know that we were ambushed by dogs," said Saii.

"But Kakashi-sensi said that he was ashamed of you guys," protested fan girl #2.

"Ashamed of the dogs," Saii corrected.

"Ohhhh…" Sweat drop "What happened afterwards?" they kept on asking questions. Soon, the academy loomed into view. Many young ninjas rushed into the build. Some chattered with friends, while others walked alone.

Inside the classroom

"Ok class!" exclaimed Iruka. "We are very fortunate to have a new student with us? Her name is Saii!"

"Nice to meet you!" exclaimed most of the class.

"Now, Saii, would you like to introduce yourself?" asked Iruka.

"No, waste of breath," replied Saii coolly. What a bunch of weaklings here. I still don't get how Konoha could be strong with these people as future shinobis.

"Umm…Okay. Now, who should I sit you by?" said Iruka nervously. Almost everyone's hands flew up except for Sasuke's and the fan girls'.

"Ok, go sit by Sasuke and Sakura," directed Iruka. **Death glare**.

"Uchiha-san. We meet again…" said Saii politely.

"Ukisagi…"

"Don't use that name. You are not worthy enough to use that name…yet. Dumb butt." fan girls faint

"Class, started Iruka. "Since Saii is new, she deserves a chance to receive a Konoha head guard. Now, can you show us a buunshin no jutsu?" said Iruka, eyeing the Oto head guard.

"Simple, _kage_ buushin no jutsu." Saii brought up her hands and did a few hand seals. Ten shadow replications appeared from a puff of smoke. Almost everyone in to class gasped, except for Sasuke and the fan girls. Sasuke just smirked. The fan girls fainted. The cause… either by Saii's amazing ability to control Chakra or Sasuke's smirk. The world may never know.

Three hours later

Iruka was talking, and Saii was asleep. Half asleep. "Blah blah kunai throwing blah blah target blah."

"Soooo boooringgg," groaned Saii. Suddenly, a few phrases caught Saii's ears, "Blah blah. Testing tomorrow. Blah competition." Competition? Umm…competition. I get to beat the crap out of Uchiha. Sinister laugh

After class

"Hey Ukisagi," called Sasuke. Silence. "I say, Ukisagi!" No answer. "Fine! Miss. Saii!"

"You called?" said Saii in an innocent voice.

"Why you," growled Sasuke, clenching his fist.

"Uchiha-san," said Saii in a mockingly sweet voice. "Please calm down; you don't want to blow your coo. Your fan club won't drool over you if that happened."

"Me! You! Tomorrow! Fight! I won't lose!" he managed to choke out before he stormed away.

"I just love my ability to annoy people," snickered Saii as she watched to Uchiha boy storm past the door, knocking over at least ten people.

"Oh Saii-chan…" an annoying voice called out. The high-pitched voice was so disgustingly sticky that a vein popped in Saii's temple.

"Yes, Ino-sannn," countered Saii in the same dangerously sweet voice. She was first a pig. Now, she is a pig who just ate a barrel of honey.

"I was wondering what Sasuke-kun said to you." She said 'sasuke-kun' with a dreamy look, and she said 'you' with a disgusting grunt.

"Nothing about you,' replied Saii coolly. I live having mixed moods. "Now, I must leave." Saii was about to turn away when a hand grabbed her shoulders firmly and span her around.

"Why you!" Ino's hand was caught in mid-air. (For you info, she was trying to slap Saii)

"Please don't touch me with your greasy hands. My skin gets rashes easily." Saii stared into Ino's eyes.

"I'll get you back romorrow." Ino stormed off with a group of fan girls following her. It way then did Saii notice that their shirts all say "I heart Sasuke". Saii couldn't help, but stifle a laugh.

"Umm…Saii? May I walk home you!" asked Sakura.

"I thought you would go with them."

"I want to get to know you better. You seem a lot nicer than Ino."

"Fine."

At Kakashi's house later

Saii was getting ready to sleep. "Sakura seems pretty nice, but she is too obessed with Uchiha. That makes her weak."

Flashback

"Sasuke is the number one mega hottie in Konoha. I can't believe you don't like him." Sakura just kept on talking and talking, while Saii's responses varied from a grunt to an occasional "hm."

"So, inhale breath you sure you don't like hem?" questioned Sakura.

"Hm."

"It that a yes or no?"

"What! What was the question" It was oblivious that Saii had been daydreaming and not paying attention.

"Sigh Do you think Sasuke is hot."

"For the millionth time, no, and no means no! What part of no do you people not understand! inhale breath" Sakura cowered in fear, fearing that Saii might explode, "Ok, bye," said Saii Casually.

End Flashback

Hm. That was quite amusing, recalling, it. Wait, I'm not supposed to be having fun! Concentrate! Come on! Tomorrow, I can't lose to Uchiha! Let's see, I know I'll fail in endurance. Jutsu. Check. Kunai throwing. Check. Dodging. Check. Replication. Check. Competition. Check minus. Sasuke uses that fire thingy. Fight fire with fire, or fire with water. Ummm…Saii unclipped the fire and water scroll from her waist. Let's see. The Sharingan. No doubt he will release it. I should release my Sharingan. Not Byyakugan. The Hyuugas are there. I'll fight Sharingan with Sharingan. One more thing, DON'T LOSE TO THE FAN GIRLS. Check.

Sasuke's POV

I will not lose to her. I will not lose to her….

The next day

"Girls, line up there." Iruka pointed to the right of the classroom. "Boys, line up there." Iruka pointed to the left of the classroom. "Today is a special day. Blah blah. Ok, now, everyone please step outside for your endurance test." Everyone soon stood in a straight on the grounds of the academy. "Chunks of rock will be thrown at you." Iruka took out a clipboard and a pen.

Saii's thoughts

Oh well, at least I can use elements to block.

End thoughts

"Rule #1, you may not use elements to block."

Saii's thoughts

Fine, I'll use telekinesis

End thoughts

"Rule #2, you may not use psychic abilities."

Saii's thoughts

Vein pops I'll use something to block!

End thoughts

"Last rule, nothing can be used to shield yourself."

Saii's thoughts

Ahhhhhhhh! Crap! Double crap! Triple crap!"

End thoughts

Ok, girls, step up." All the girls stepped forward.

One minute later

"Hey! Where are the rocks?" asked Ino as she turned her head. Big mistake. Clunk! A chunk of rock hurled itself into the side of her head. One down. Rocks flew everywhere. Macho girls had it made easy for them, but Saii was not a macho. In fact, she was just the opposite of macho. Where ever a rock hit, there was a massive bruise. I must heal myself.

"Oh yeah," interrupted Iruka's annoying voice, "one more rule, no self healing."

Ahhhh! Kills Iruka in head for a second, Saii lost her concentration. Boing. A pebble bounced off her fore head causing her to fall on her back. Crap!

* * *

Please review, I spent a great deal of time typing. Thanks to the people who reviewed! I'm glad you guys like my story. Bows down to the reviewers 


	7. Fan girls and Testing Part Two

Chapter 7: Fan girls and Testing Part Two

"I got an A! I GOT an A!" shouted Sakura, jumping up and down.

"Shut up forehead girl," snapped Ino. Since she was the first one to fall, it was fair that she failed.

"Ow," groaned Saii, rubbing her back. I better start healing myself. Pretty soon, all the bruises were gone. This totally sucks. Saii was holding up her grade which was a C+.

Three hours later

She had managed to pass every single test and now, it was time for the competitions. Girls vs. Girls and then, Boys vs. Boys. The winner will fight each other. First up was fan girl # 1 vs. fan girl # 2. The fight was exactly what people would call interesting. Iruka said "Go" Punch. Punch. Faint. Next was Saii against fan girl # 3.

"Kage-" Before Saii could finish completing her seals; a thump indicated that her opponent had fainted. "Come on!" complained Saii. "I was looking forward to a fight! Not 'ready, set, faint'!"

"Well, you win," said Iruka. "Next match Sakura and Ino!"

"Waste of Chakra," muttered Saii, but she still returned to her spot in line. First week in Konoha, she didn't want to cause any trouble. The match with Sakura and Ino was a bit more interesting. It seemed to end as a tie, but at the last second, Sakura managed to stand up. After that, it was TenTen and fan girl #4. Surprisingly, the fan girl actually fought, but TenTen still won by using the Soushouryu. Unexpectedly, TenTen had to fight again to do the luck of the draw. This time, she went against Hinata. Due to the lack of rest, TenTen lost, but she still put up a good fight. Later, Sakura and Hinata fought. Hinata lost because Naruto showed up, causing her to lose her concentration. Finally, it was the final round, Sakura vs. Saii. Everyone was watching, even Sasuke. He was sending you-better-not-lose glares to Saii, and Saii, of course countered by sending shut-up-you-annoy-freak glares back. Meanwhile, Sakura was sending Sasuke-kun-cheer-for-me-and-stop-glaring-at-Saii looks to Sasuke and stop-glaring-at-my-future-husband looks to Saii. Neither Sasuke nor Saii took notice this.

"Ok! Fighting starts now!" shouted Iruka, staring nervously at the triangle of glares. Saii quickly took fighting stance. Needles were held firmly in between her knuckles, while her legs spread apart for more balance. Sakura, seeing Saii getting prepared, soon followed.

"Sakura, you're a good friend, but I can't lose," warned Saii, ignoring Ino's rude gestures from the sidelines.

"I'll fight my best," replied Sakura. OMG! I'm so gonna lose! Saii has more experience. Look at those scrolls! SPAZ! Be calm! Breathe in…breathe out…When Sakura opened her eyes, Saii was gone. Soon, Sakura spotted Saii so she threw a kunai in her direction. The kunais sank in, but the buushin disappeared. The "real" Saii leaped gracefully from a tree limb and landed behind Sakura. She swung her leg at Sakura, but Sakura dodged. Saii was in offense, while Sakura stayed in defense. Swish. Kick. Punch. All of Saii's attacks missed Sakura by centimeters. Sakura began to relax because the Saii that she was fighting now was as strong as she thought Saii would be. Maybe Sakura could keep dodging. Just then, a puff of smoke appeared and the _buushin_ of Saii who Sakura thought was real disappeared. What! Sakura's eyes widened. The pain was so quick. The real girl had swiftly placed a kick right on Sakura's back. It was placed so perfectly that the force squished the air out of Sakura's lungs. Gasp! Sakura felt her knees hit the ground. She was a buushin the whole time. The kick… Never, did Sakura feel a kick that hurt so much. She couldn't get up. Her body was numb.

"Winner: Saii!" called Iruka.

A smiling Saii stepped in front of Sakura and helped her up. "That was a good fight," she said.

"You…" gasped Sakura. "Good luck on beating Sasuke." She managed to choke out.

"Thanks," answered Saii. "Now, let's go watch the boys pee in their pants.

Sakura smiled. Saii deserved to win. Her fighting ability was so beyond Sakura's. That fight… Saii didn't bother to show her true strength. The time when Saii will really need to show her true strength will be when she fights Sasuke.

From the sidelines, Sasuke watched. She was able to defeat Sakura with a buunshin. Amazing. No wonder she is a part of the Ukisagi clan. I never met any girls like this, She is… what is that word I am looking for…unique. Mental slap shut up! You can't possibly like a girl! You must first kill Itachi, then go train somewhere, then take interest in girls your next life. Saii seems to know Itachi. She is a strange character. I should observe her carefully.

Saii watched. Yes! I win! I get a chance to beat Sasuke's butt off. What if he loses? Probably not. Saii turned and saw Sasuke staring at her. Why is he staring at me? He looks like he is dazing off or something. The more Sasuke stared, the more Saii felt her face get hotter. (From before, we all know that Saii isn't very good at controlling her temper. This is another example) In the end, she couldn't take it anymore. She walked up to Sasuke and socked him in his face, causing him to fall backwards. Everyone gasped.

"What was that for!" shouted Sasuke, clutching his bleeding nose.

"For looking at me like this O.O.!" snapped Saii.

"I was just shocked how someone like you can create such a buushin," replied Sasuke quickly, covering up his mistakes.

"Oh, little Sassy boy, you are falling in love," teased Naruto.

"What!" screamed Sasuke fan club members. "Sasuke-kun would totally not go for girls like Saii! She's so violent and abusive." Does Sasuke-kun like violent and abusive girls? What if he does? OMG!

"Excuse me, but I am actually standing here, listening to your insult." Saii pointed out. Was Sasuke really staring at me? Does that mean? Mental slap hormones! Sasuke? Not in a billion years.

"Now," said Iruka. "Let up proceed to the boy's match." To Saii, watching people who actually fight is a treat. There was Neji's Heavenly Spin, Lee's Taijutsu, and Sasuke's Shishi Rendan. Sasuke and Naruto's fight was the best. Sasuke started out strong by using the Goukakyuu no jutsu, followed by Naruto's trademark, Kage buushin no jutsu. Sasuke got a little cocky and almost got fooled by Naruto's buushins, but he still won with the Chidori. Naruto, being Naruto, used his last bit of Chakra and preformed the Oiroke no jutsu in hopes of Sasuke falling for it…it didn't work. Somehow, Sasuke defeated Neji and Lee…Saii didn't bother watching.

"Winner of the round is Sasuke," announced Iruka. "Everyone gets an A, except for the few who fainted. The final match with be tomorrow. You may all go home, now."

"Uchiha," said Saii.

"Ukisagi," replied Sasuke mimicking Saii's tone. How could that girl be so different…What a threat. There is something usual about her. I better watch her. She's from Oto. Sasuke gave Saii the most hostile glare he could muster.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Uchiha. Let's see if you can live up to your clan's legacy," growled Saii. Her attitude took a turn. Sasuke is no joke. You have to be serious with him for him to consider you as a worthy opponent. It's hard to admit, but his glare did give her goose bumps. At least, she was better than the fan girls, who had fainted from the surplus of negative energy. Saii exhaled deeply when Sasuke walked out of sight. "Well, I got to go train!" she said cheerfully, leaving the other guys the task of carrying the unconscious fan girls.

"That Sasuke," said Neji, "always leaving us to do his dirty work." Neji slumped a fan girl over his shoulder.

"Well, it's not that bad," replied Lee blushing as he picked up Sakura, or at least tried. Before he could touch her, she quickly jumped up.

"Urrrr…I got to go," she stuttered quickly. That was close. Thanks, Inner Sakura for waking me up in time.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Lee.

"Shut up and help!" commanded Neji.


	8. Calm Before the Storm

Thank everyone who reviewed my story…Thank you…You all make me feel so motivated… cries with joy

**El3ments**

**NanamiYatsumaki**

**jillytee**

**senx2**

**elvenprincess**

**joann**

**xxkeiheart**

**Krusa**

**revengecrazefanatic**

**snow wind**

**Shojogirl1**

**The8thSin**

I'll try my best to type faster.

Chapter 8: Calm Before the Storm

Somehow, Kakashi's house was very near the Uchiha manor. Therefore, Saii and Sasuke were forced to walk together…again.

"Why are you following me?" asked Saii. Stalker!

"I should be asking you that," replied Sasuke. Female stalker.

"…"

"…"

"So…nice day," Does he like to talk. He seems so weird. I wonder if he is gothic, but he is wearing blue. This is so stupid. Why am I even bothering to talk to him? I bet his heart is made of ice.

"Shut up," Why is that girl talking to me? Can't she tell that I hate talking to people like her? Stupid. I can't believe Naruto thinks that I like her. What an asshole.

Flashback

It was after the incident with Itachi. Sasuke decided to try and find anything that Itachi left behind that might help him defeat Itachi. Naruto, of course, decided to also stay to look for any bits of ramen that might have been left.

"Sasuke and Saii-chan sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Sasuke and Saii-chan sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Sasuke and Saii-chan sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Sasuke and Saii-chan sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he chanted.

"Shut up you idiot!" commanded Sasuke.

"Come on. Sasuke!" laughed Naruto. "Everyone could tell from the way you rushed to save her that you LIKE her!"

"In your dreams," countered Sasuke.

End Flashback

"Err…Are you ok?" asked Saii, waving her hands over Sasuke's face.

"Um…I'm leaving," said Sasuke quickly, embarrassed that he was caught daydreaming by a girl.

Saii sighed as she watched Sasuke disappear down the road. I'm acting like a fan girl. First, my face gets hot because he stares at me. Now, this. I need to see a therapist. Who would be a good person? Hinata is too shy. Ino is too mean. I think I should go to Sakura. I mean she is nice. Ok, I'll go see Sakura.

In the bushes

"Crap," yelled Sakura. "Ino, Saii and Sasuke are getting closer. Now, she's going to my house."

"We have to stop her! Maybe, we can find out if she likes Sasuke. Then, if she does, we'll tell her that she's too ugly for him," suggested Ino.

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Yeah! Trust me!"

At Sakura's house

Ding-Dong. Why isn't Sakura answering. Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong. Suddenly, a voice startled Saii, "Hiii! My bestest friend, what brings you her." Saii turned around. Both Sakura and Ino were standing by the doorway. Ino had a glare on while Sakura just smiled.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you," blurted Saii. "Alone," she added, not wanting Ino to butt in.

"Oh, Saii," cooed Ino. "I'm your friend too. If there is anything you need to say to Sakura, you can say to me too."

"Well, I'm not sure about-" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Sakura and Ino quickly pushed her into the doorway.

"So…Saii. What is it that you wanted to say to me?" The living room of Sakura's house was dark, but a trickle of light streamed in through the crack of the blinds. Saii sat on the couch with her body erect. The tension from the two girls in front of her was very intimidating. It reminded her of some evil scientists, plotting do something horrible.

"Are you going to ask Sasuke-kun out?" asked Ino, clenching her teeth together so tightly that it looked like she was constipated.

"No, but I'm here to ask a few questions about Uchiha," Replied Saii.

"Oh," commented Sakura, glancing nervously at Ino. "What is it with Sasuke-kun. I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't," said Saii. Hearing this, the two girls let out a sigh of relief. "But every time I see him, my hear pounds faster and blood rushes to my face. Is that some sort of disease. What does it mean?" Even though Saii spent most of her childhood memorizing pressure points and Chakra holes, but when it comes to human instincts, she has no clue.

"That means you like him," blurted our Sakura before Ino could stop her.

"Like him? Please, I think you got that wrong. How could I like someone?" scoffed Saii. The possibility of me like an Uchiha is none. Zip. Nada. Zero. These girls must be crazy.

"Well, it's probably infatuation," said Ino faster than the speed of light, in hopes of covering up Sakura's mistake. "It'll be over soon."

"Really! Then I have nothing to worry about!" Thank you and see you tomorrow," exclaimed Saii. She was so happy that she didn't even notice the distinct sigh of relief from Ino and Sakura when she walked out of the door. "Bye! You guys better come to see me kick Uchiha's sorry butt!" With that, Saii left, grinning happily to herself.

"Sakura! How could you tell Saii that she likes Sasuke!" scolded Ino after she was sure that Saii was gone.

"Well, she does!" protested Sakura.

"You do know that Sasuke-kun took interest in her, and if she likes him, then we will be nothing but a pile of dog crap!"

"Well, you have a point," muttered Sakura, disappointed. Sasuke-kun…

"Don't be depressed, Sakura-chan, we will work together to keep Saii away from Sasuke-kun!" declared Ino. We will triumph. thinks about chibi Ino stabbing Saii to death and then kissing chibi Sasuke.

With Saii

Infatuation, yep, it's definitely infatuation. I'm going to go home and get a good night of sleep. I must forget about everything. I've only been here for two day, and it already feels like home. Saii walked up to Kakashi's or her home and pushed open the door. Smash! Due to her shortness, Saii's head collided with someone's chin, causing her to fall backwards. During the few seconds of blindness, Saii's brain was able to narrow the person who she bumped into to either Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, or Shikamaru because of their heights.

"Watch where you are going!" snarled the same old cold voice.

"What are you doing here?" asked Saii. Thump. Thump. Thump.

"It's none of your business. Why is your face so red?

"Training and I should be asking you the same thing!" yelled Saii.

"You better not embarrass me tomorrow with your pathetic acts," warned Sasuke.

"Same to you," scoffed Saii. After Sasuke left, Saii walked into the home. It's was not too big, not too small. The decorations were all in plain light brown. There were three bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, family, two bathrooms, and a dinning room. "Kakashi-sensi! I'm home!"

"Oi. Sasuke was just here," replied Kakashi, coming out of the shower with a towel covering his face.

"What was he doing her?" questioned Saii.

"He asked something about your profile. He wanted to see it."

"My profile? I have a profile? May I see it?"

"Sure, it's on the counter, I think that's where Sasuke left it."

"Thanks," muttered Saii as she ran over to the counter. There was a sallow piece of paper on the table. Ummm…

Name: Saii Ukisagi

Country: Oto

Mother: Ataka Ukisagi

Father: Orochimaru

Jutsu known: 36

Level: Genin

Clan: Ukisagi, one of the last existing members

Bloodline: Sharingan, Byyakugan, Unknown

So…He wants to know what his opponent is like? Smart…and cute slap. I hate this infatuation thing.

With Sasuke

I'm sure her skills are very precise. Well, at least I hope is better than Naruto's. Tomorrow might be a hard fight to win. I can't believe she also posses the Sharingan. Whatever this Ukisagi clan is, it must be strong. The Sharingan…another human being other than Itachi whom posses the Sharingan. That might be helpful if I ever want to restart my clan. What am I thinking! I can do that. I'm a loner. I am tired. Tomorrow… I will think right again.

I can't wait to write the fight with Sasuke and Saii. I really hope it turns out good. I wrote it once, but I thought that it wasn't very well written, so this time, I'm gonna try again!


	9. In the Eye of a Storm

AN: Ok, first of all, I like to say something. I really don't want to make Saii like a flawless character. I mean who is flawless? When I first started to write this story, I wanted to make Saii mean and cold, but the more I wrote, the more Saii became like me. I couldn't help it. Please forgive me. On with the flaws, Saii is a little temper mental; she is not very organized, and is sometimes mean. Well, that doesn't mean that she doesn't have any good traits. Let's see, she is very headstrong, hate to lose, and apologizes when she realize that she's gone too far.

Chapter 9: In the Eye of a Storm

"Where's Saii-chan? she is really late," a crowd had gathered on the outskirt of Konoha. It seems that just about everyone had heard about the 'fight' between the new snake girl and the Uchiha Sasuke.

"She is probably too scared to face Sasuke-kun," suggested a fan girl.

"No," said Sasuke, "she is coming. Sure enough, along the horizon, a figure walked closer. They could make out the black hair and tattered cloth.

"Hi," greeted Saii. She waved with her left arm because her right slung lifeless at her side. Shallow scratches marked her face, while twigs stuck to her hair. She jumped a few times on the ground. "Well, this seems like a suitable place for fighting."

"You idiot!" yelled Sasuke, infuriated. "What am I to you? How do you suppose you can fight me with the condition you are in?" Murmurs were heard in the crowd. "Oto people are so cocky. They don't even give Konoha a chance."

"Sorry," said Saii scratching the back of her head. "I was training." Last night was a hard night, but it also gave me some time to think through. If I really want to accepted and get help from leaf-nins, then I should be more happy and friendly. "I'll heal myself. I didn't mean to be disrespectful." Rule # 1, apologize when they are mad. Saii brought up her index fingers. Blue sparks shot from the ground and made its way around her body, mending the wounds. Rule # 2, be nice to nice people, be mean to mean people, aka fan girls. Bystander's gasps in awe when the wounds vanished without a trace, but the grass underneath Saii's feet were in turmoil. Rule # 3, say sorry when you ruin someone's property. "Sorry! I'll fix that later. Now let's get on with the fight!" Her voice sounded cheerful. Rule # 4 Cheerful!

"Contestants! Line up!" directed Iruka. Saii and Sasuke stood on the opposite sides of the grassy plain. "Ready, set, go!"

"I'm going to kick your ass!" screamed Saii. Exception # 1 You can be rude to idiots.

"Hn, we'll see about that." Sasuke seemed to smirk, but before Saii could even flinch, he disappeared.

A whoosh sound was heard by Saii's left ear as Sasuke's fist almost knocked off her head. "No fair!" She bent her head back as Sasuke's foot brushed past her nose. He's playing with me! Saii bent her whole body back. Using her arms for support, she flipped her feet around and caught Sasuke in the stomach. A poosh sound told her that it was a buushin.

"Shishi Rendan!" Sasuke's voice called out.

Saii felt a jab in her right ribs as the ground disappeared below her. No! She could move. I…can't…lose…She managed to curl her fingers as her claw like finger nails dug into Sasuke's shoulder. Die! She, then, flipped herself to face Sasuke, as she plunged her foot straight into his face. The landing wasn't very pretty. Sasuke had blood pouring from his nose, while Saii gasped for breath due to the kick she took on her ribs. She was about to heal when Sasuke charged at her again. This time, with the Chidori. Saii quickly shifted all of her weight to her hands as she propelled herself upwards. Too late. It was a trap. Sasuke's free hand grabbed onto Saii's hand as he slammed the Chidori into her chest. She had no choice but to block it with her leg. Her scream was heard all around as the razor-like move cut into her flesh. As her back hit the tree, blood projectile out. The bile from her stomach burned her throat. Soo much blood…She had never seen so much blood into her life. The sense of excitement started in her head and traveled downward. Her Sharingan flickered on as the wound on her leg quickly healed. "Sasuke…" It was a whole new side of her. The normally multi personality girl turned into something new. Blood-like energy gathered in her hand as Sasuke too gathered another Chidori. This was the final move. Blood pounded through Saii's veins as she charged. A blinding light flashed. Everyone had to close their eyes as they watched the glimmers of this devastating fight fad away. The two were obliviously unconscious. Tsunade rushed to see if they were all right. They're Sharingans…They're Sharingans were spinning.

"I've never seen anything like this before," muttered Tsunade as she checked on the two.

"What is it?" asked the agitated fan girls. "Is Sasuke-kun all right?"

"It's like this," explained Tsunade. "Somehow, Saii and Sasuke's Sharingans had some sort of repelling affect. It's some sort of negative energy. They are right now somewhere in their minds, most likely in their memories. The bad thing is that due to the negative energy. The memory is their worst memory. Whether they get out of it or not, it depends on them."

"Why are they unconscious?" asked Neji.

"Well, the impact caused so much Chakra release that their bodies could handle it," said Tsunade. "It's more important to get them to the hospital right now."

"Hai."

AN: I'm so frustrated about Saii's personality. I hope it's ok right now. Just to clear up. She acts kind of mean to fan girls and Sasuke, but she acts nice to Sakura and everyone else. In later chapters, you'll find out about Itachi.


	10. Warning

AN: So tired… Sorry last chapter was so short…I really wanted the fight to be separate. Thanks to all who reviewed. Every time I get one, I feel so happy because the sores in my fingers from typing disappear. THANK YOU. Ok, here goes the story. This chapter will give some Saii's past, but I won't give all of it.

Chapter 10: Warnings

Saii's dream

Saii was drifting…drifting in space. Suddenly, everything started to twist. She looked at her hands. They were changing colors. A mirror appeared in front of her. The reflection wasn't her. It was a woman. Her white hair fell to her ankles. At first, Saii could make out who it was, but when the image stopped twisting, the person was clear. "Sister!" The word hadn't been heard from Saii's mouth for more than four years. Ever since Suki, her sister's death. "This is a dream…" muttered Saii.

"Long time no see…" whispered Suki. Her voice was the same as four years ago. It was soft as snow and quiet as death. Her wispy gown flowed in the wind. The setting had changed. It wasn't the twisted world with the mirror, instead, there were trees. A pond lay peacefully while the moon rose in the horizon.

"Sis, why are you here?" asked Saii. Her voice was quiet. "Why?" Her heart pounded against her chest. Memories that she fought to hid came rushing to the surface. Her vision blurred. How could this be? Her sister was dead. Her sister died. "Please…I'm over this already."

"You are," agreed Suki, "but something will happen. You can't forget…Saii. You need to know the truth."

"Why? Why after so many years! I don't want to know the truth! Father said that you died of an accident," screamed Saii, covering her ears.

"Father," said Suki with a light chuckle. "Father said many things, but are they true? Think about it. The night I died, where was Father? Also, why did he take Mother away? That why you are here…right? You're here because Father isn't Father anymore. Saii, are you finally realizing that you've been living in a lie?"

Saii stopped. Her gaze pointed towards the ground. She's right. Her sis was right. Right?

"Must relive the past again to see it?" said Suki. "Very well." Soon, two girls appeared. One had messy black hair while the other had straight white hair.

"Sissy," said little Saii. Her arms wrapped around her small body.

"Saii," sighed a thirteen year old Suki. "You shouldn't follow me."

"Why?" asked Saii.

"I must go somewhere, and I can't take you," explained Suki.

"Will you come back?"

"Of course."

"Ok," said Saii. She was too young to tell that her sister was lying to her. "See you soon!" Saii waved good-bye and ran back home, leaving her sister…forever.

Suki's POV

The girl ran through the forest and stopped by a small water fall. She waited awhile, but the person she was waiting for still didn't show up. Where is Uchiha-san? He promised me that he would meet me here to take me away. Too bad I couldn't take Saii. I hope that cruel Father of mine doesn't do anything to her. A rustle in the bushes startled her. "Whose there?" demanded Suki. Something told her that whoever it was wasn't Itachi. A man walked out.

"My own daughter afraid of me?" Orochimaru's voice said.

"You!" gasped Suki. "Where's Itachi?"

"I'm afraid your lover boy won't be coming. Now, for your punishment," hissed Orochimaru. He brought up his hand.

"What are you going to do?" Suki took a step backwards.

"You should consider yourself lucky to be my daughter. I won't kill you, but I hope you will rest in peace," said Orochimaru.

"What-" Suki didn't finish her sentence because she couldn't.

Next day

Little Saii skipped through the forest, humming her favorite tune. Suddenly, she reached a clearing. There was something wrong. The waterfall had froze. What? She stepped closer. There seemed to be a person in the water. The blue eyes, white hair, and nightgown became familiar. "Sissy!" screamed Saii. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her sister's body suspended in the middle of the water. Her glassy eyes stared out into space in surprise. "Ahhhhh!" Saii ran back to the castle. "Daddy! Daddy!" she screamed. "Sissy!" Saii told her Father what she saw.

"Oh," replied Orochimaru. "That's too bad." He didn't express much grief over his lost daughter. "It's okay. We'll take care of it. You just run along to your mommy."

"But, dad," started Saii.

"No buts. Run along." The Saii of that age couldn't understand everything that was going on, but now she does. "How could he?" asked the real Saii. "How could he!" screamed Saii. She pounded her fist against the ground.

"It's okay," soothed Suki. She crotched down a patted her younger sister's back. "We rarely see each other. It's hard to channel to your mind when I'm not really dead. I could only do this when your mind weakened from that fight. I might be able to visit you again."

"AAAhhhhh!" screamed Saii, sitting up in her bed. "Suki! Where are you!" She wasn't in her dream anymore. She was in a hospital. "It was a dream, but Suki can visit me again. Yay! Whoosh. A cold breeze blew from the open window by Saii's hospital bed. I can't believe they put me in the hospital after that. Do they think I am weak? Saii tipped toed towards the window. I should close this. Her hands reached the windows, but she stopped. In the glass window, she saw her reflection. Her dark hair hugged to her pale cheeks. Her eyes were such a clear shade of blue. Maybe I'm not that bad looking. What am I thinking? Who cares about looks? Unexpectedly, she looked at the reflection again and saw a bed next to hers. "Sasuke-kun." His sleeping face looked so cute. Infatuation!

"Saii-chan!" Sakura's voice called out.

"What!" Saii turned around and saw Sakura, carrying a roll of bandages. Saii leaned a little backwards, surprised from the sudden appearance. She put her hands out for support. Uh? There was nothing, but thin air. She had forgotten to close the window! Her hands tried to grasp onto the sills, but exhaustion from the battle stopped it. Move! Move! Air swished past as she fell down, out of the open window. A blood-curling scream was heard from Sakura. Saii's mind would let her think.

Something grabbed onto her outstretched hands that kept her from falling any further. "Uchiha-san," muttered Saii.

"You're pretty light compared to the other girls. Sasuke smirked and pulled Saii up. Sweat beads lines his face. What happened? I saw Itachi kill everyone, but it was a dream. He tried to walk back to the bed, but he couldn't. I think I over worked myself. With that, Sasuke collapsed to the ground.

Saii watched as Sasuke passed out. I thought I was going to die. Why did he save me? I thought he hates me. She stared at the unconscious boy. My body is numb. I can't. Saii fought to hold onto consciousness, but drowsiness swallowed her as she too, collapsed to the ground.

Saii's dream

Unlike her last dream, Saii wasn't drifting. Instead, she was sitting in a temple. Suki sat next to her, smiling. "Sis! Tell me more about Itachi!"

"Enough," said Suki. "We don't have much time. Let's talk about 'that' Uchiha boy. Sasuke…That was his name…right?"

"Sasuke?" questioned Saii. Well, if sis wants to change the subject, then why not? I'll think about the 'Itachi' thing later. "What's with him."

"You like him," replied Suki bluntly.

"No, I don't. Wait a minute. That night, I found an etching on your desk," said Saii, desperate to change the subject.

"What night?" said Suki, blushing.

"The night you passed away." Even though the mood was light, but when Saii said 'passed away' the euphemism was clear. "It said 'I heart Uchiha'."

"What are you talking about?" denied Suki.

"You like that guy with the girly looks!" exclaimed Saii.

"His name is Itachi!" shouted Suki.

"Hay! You like him!" shouted Saii.

"Soo."

"So, just because you like an Uchiha doesn't mean that I have to," said Saii.

"You're too young to get it. One thing is still for certain. You like Sasuke!"

"I don't!"

"Yes you do! Little Saii had a crush!"

"Urghh. I don't see how we could be related."

"Ok, enough girly talks. You know that someday, you'll have to marry someone," said Suki in a serious tone.

"So, it's not today," answered Saii.

"Come on! Saii, you know it's your duty to continue the clan," shouted Suki.

"What does that have to do with Sasuke?" said Saii, annoyed.

"Well, he wants to revive his clan and you want to revive yours. If you piece that together, wha-la!" she explained.

"I still don't see," said Saii.

"Urgh! You're so dense. I'll let you figure it out yourself!" Suki finally gave up to her sister's attitude.

"Look, you just wasted our time together," accused Saii.

"I wouldn't call it wasted. Whatever. Just go talk to Sasuke," suggested Suki.

"Never!" shouted Saii.

AN: There! A longer chapter! Please review…If not, I won't be able to update this fast anymore.


	11. I'm Confused

**AN: I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry! I have so much stuff to do this weekend. Please don't hate me. I promise, it won't happen again. Please forgive me!**

'…' **is Saii's thoughts, while the italicized ones are Sasuke's thoughts. This is for one paragraph only.**

**Chapter 11: I'm Confused**

"**Saii, wake up," a voice urged.**

"**Hm…five more minutes," Saii groaned and cracked open her eyes to see who was being so persistent. A glimpse of white hair caught her eyes. "Suki! Oh, it's a dream come true!" Saii sat up in a flash and tried to hug her 'sister'. **

"**Erghh…Saii, I'm not Suki," said Kakashi, backing away.**

"**Kakashi-sensi! Sorry!" apologized Saii. "For a second there, I thought you were…err never mind." I shouldn't let them know about Suki…especially Sasuke.**

"**Did you say Suki?" a dark yet strangely familiar voice asked.**

"**Uchiha-san, you're awake. I thought you would still be unconscious. I mean you did strain yourself trying to save me. Thank you, that was very very generous of you," said Saii in a dangerously sweet voice.**

"**Don't' change the subject and call me Sasuke!" he snapped, sitting up in his bed. Obliviously, he had just awaken too.**

"**I'm not changing the subject," replied Saii coolly. "I just don't feel comfortable talking about certain matters. Death glare"**

"**Emm… I think I'll leave you guys. Have fun talking," said Kakashi, leaving quickly. He had gotten to a perfect part in his book and didn't want his students to disrupt his reading.**

"**Did you see it?" asked Saii a little nice because Kakashi was gone. Damn! I'm so rude. He's mad at me. I have to be more careful about my words. It's not that I care if Sasuke likes me or not, it's just that I need more friends.**

"**Yeah, it's our Sharingan. I know you know that I know about your clan. So don't try to act like you don't know anything.**

"**Yep, I know you know that I know about you knowing," replied Saii, trying to confuse poor Sasuke.**

"**What!"**

"**Nothing," My theory was right. He is a dumb idiot who doesn't know anything. His brain just cannot handle words that are a little above his simple mind. That's sad.**

"**Whatever."**

"**Well, good night…Sasuke…KunGulp" Saii choked. It was harder than she thought to call Sasuke Sasuke-kun. Does that mean I like him? No. OMG! I sound like a fan girl. I don't want to sound like a fan girl. OMG, I'm freaking out! That's so fan girlish. I said "So"! That so fan girlish too! I said it again! AHHHH! When is this infatuation thing ever going to end? I think it's affecting the way my mind thinks. Wait, does that mean I will wake up next morning wearing a pink dress? What if I die my hair pink? NOOOOOOOO!**

"**Hey, Idiot, are you done staring like an idiot?" asked Sasuke. He pulled the cover over his chin and tried to sleep.**

"**Idiot? I'm an idiot! No! Fan girls are supposed to be idiots, butt head." Phew, at least I can still insult him. Let's see, what should I do to prevent me from becoming a fan girl?**

**Die my hair green**

**Murder Sasuke**

**Buy a shirt that says, "fan girls sux" **

**Kill all fan girls**

**Hang out with Naruto**

**Did I say obliterate Sasuke yet?**

**The next morning**

"**I'm ready to go to academy or mission or whatever stuff you people do!" shouted Saii, earning "Shut up you stupid girl" warnings from basically everyone in the hospital. She ignored everyone and sat up in her bed. The sun was shinning brightly outside and birds chirped happily. Nothing could ruin such a light mood except for only Sasuke.**

"**You fucking idiot!" he cursed from under his covers. "It's Saturday.**

**Saii turned to see Sasuke burying his head into his pillow. His bed sheets tangled around his waist. "Zip up your shirt." She commanded. "No one wants to see that.**

"**Shut UP!" roared Sasuke. No one disturbs him when he is sleeping.**

"**I'm going to go and explore Konoha!" announced Saii. More than happy that she could do what ever she wants for the day." Are you coming? She looked at Sasuke's sleeping form again. "On second thought, maybe not." What a lazy butt head. I should add that to "The Things I Hate About Sasuke".**

**stupid**

**dense**

**attractive**

**pretty boy**

**butt head**

**emotionless**

**not helpful**

**temper mental**

**mean**

**lazy**

"**Sleep" muttered Sasuke.**

**A while later**

**There is so much to see in Konoha. Everyone is so…individual, unlike Oto. She carried bags in her hands as she strolled past shops with decorative posters. Everyone in Konoha fitted in. I wish Oto would be more like this. Hey! Isn't that Naruto? A blond haired boy stood out in the crowd because most people avoided him. He didn't seem to mind. In his hands was a pink lollypop, and he was busy chewing it. As Saii got closer, she could see another dark haired boy about 9 or 10. He, also was chewing on a lollypop. "Hey! Naruto!" shouted Saii, running towards them.**

"**Hi, Saii!" yelled back Naruto. He pulled the lollypop from his mouth and started to wave towards the running girl.**

"**Naruto nii-chan?" interrupted the younger boy. "Is that your girlfriend?" His face tinged with a shade of pink.**

"**Hehehe. Yep, I am so good at attracting girls." Naruto blushed furiously, earning a slap on the back from Saii. **

"**Don't sound so desperate!" said Saii. "Besides, I'm your girl friend not girlfriend." Saii turned to the younger boy and asked, "What's your name?"**

"**Me?" The boy pointed to his face.**

"**Yes you!"**

"**Konohamaru!" "Hey Saii," said Naruto. "You better be careful. I heard that Ino and her gang are after you."**

"**Why? I didn't do anything to them?" Saii looked puzzled. Those idiots, what do they want? Weird people. How could such a nice girl like Sakura-san hang out with them? Probably some sort of Sasuke-syndrome.**

"**Well, well, well. Isn't it sleeping beauty," an annoy yet familiar voice said.**

**Saii flinched. Even her voice makes my skin crawl. "Well, Naruto, I've got to go. Nice to talk to you. Saii started to run off.**

"**Nipou: Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino called out. Silence. "What! Why can't I get into your body?" Suddenly, Saii turned into a piece of log. "Karwarmi no Jutsu."**

"**Such basic Jutsus." Saii jumped off of the rooftop of a cotton candy shop. "I have to go…or else I going to be late on my date with _Sasuke-kun. _Saii mentally laughed at the expressions on the fan girls' faces. I should make a mental note to bring a camera the next time I say this. Now, where is that idiot, Sasuke? Hm…His Chakra is getting closer. I guess the fan girls are following me too. They suck at covering Chakra.**

**In a Tree Hidden**

**Suki…Saii is Suki's sister. I know it. I must know where Suki is…A bunch of girls…Sasuke…Saii…This is going to be interesting.**

**In the forest**

**Stupid brother! I must kill him! Why am I so weak? I'm not even as strong as that girl. These days, I'm acting a little strange. I keep thinking about that girl. Why! I don't have time for distractions! Sasuke curled up his fist and punched the nearby tree with might. Why…am…I…so weak! Rustle Rustle. "Who is there?" Sasuke pulled out two long kunais from his pocket and placed them between his fingers, getting ready to attack.**

"**Sasuke!" shouted Saii, trying to act like she was going on a date and just met up with her lover. Calm down, Saii. This is temporary. You're acting nice to Sasuke, so the fan girls will be jealous.**

"**Hn. I don't get how you could sound so happy after witnessing the worst part of your life again, almost falling out of a window, and being unconscious for 4 days," replied Sasuke. _I was only unconscious for only 3 days, 23hours, and 59 minutes and 59 seconds. I beat her by one whole second. _'You fell unconscious one whole second before me.' _Who is it?_ 'It's me, dumb butt.' _Oh, I didn't know you read minds. Do you always do that?_ 'No, I only do it when you go like this. O.­O' _Saii, do you sense weird Chakra?_ 'Yeah, the fan girls. I told them that I had a date with you.' _You what!_ 'Well, I wanted to make them miserable. Please do make me cry…' Fake tears swelled up in Saii's eyes. 'I'm only a poor girl who wants nothing, but to see them miserable. Is that too much to ask from you, a kind, gentle, nice, soft, tender, warm, loving, caring, and compassionate guy?'_ Whatever, but the Chakra isn't the fan girls, it's too powerful._ 'Hmm… You're right. The Chakra is cleverly hidden. It has to be a jounin…or above. This Chakra is coming from one person and one person only. He or she is too powerful for us to handle.' _How do you know? Do I look weak to you? I'm fighting! _'What about the fan girls? Besides, we just recovered. I don't know…'_ I don't care._ '…Cocky loser.'**

**In the bushes**

"**Why aren't they talking!" complained Ino. "They're just staring at each other!"**

"**True love…" said fan girl # 1 Punched by Ino**

"**Shut up!" screamed Ino. "I bet Saii put Sasuke-kun in a trance. I need to save Sasuke-kun!" Ino started to march up to the two, but the hair on the back of her neck suddenly stood up.**

"**Such weaklings…How should I kill?" A dark voice threatened.**


	12. Secrets Unveiled

"So…We sit here and wait until whoever it is stop playing hide-and-seek?" asked Saii. She sat on the ground next to Sasuke, fidgeting a strand of her hair.

"Yes," replied Sasuke, thinking of a way to win. As a child prodigy, he had to always think before he act. Therefore, unlike Saii who was completely ignorant about how to put up a good fight, Sasuke was in deep thoughts. If the person is a jounin like Zabuza, then I can't fight him head on. There must be a way like using the territory as an advantage. I can also use the girl as a distraction. What if she becomes a distraction for me? Sasuke snuck a glance at the girl sprawled next to him. She was using the grass to make stick figures by bending them. Her legs flopped against the ground. Sasuke sighed. How am I supposed to fight with that girl? Even Naruto would be better. Worse, if the person is above jounin level…Only time will tell. Aiiiiiii! A shrill scream pierced the air. Sasuke quickly stood up.

"Who was that?" yelled Saii. She sat up, leaving her grass figure behind. A hand covered her mouth and dragged her to the ground.

"Shh…" hushed Sasuke. They both crawled on the grass until they reached the source of the cry.

This time, it was Saii who had to calm Sasuke down, for the man standing a few feet away from them was no ordinary man. Saii fought to keep Sasuke under control, even though she knew they had already been noticed.

Sasuke knew that if he followed his instincts, he would certainly die a painful death, but he couldn't stop himself. He had to do it. The anger that he kept hidden from most people fought to rise. The muscles in his legs and arms clenched. With one swift movement, he threw the girl who was trying to calm him off his arm. He didn't care that she had landed hard on her back and could have broken something. All he cared about was revenge…revenge to kill…

Itachi had noticed Sasuke and Saii a while ago, but he wanted them to make the first move. Before he dealt with the two, he entertained himself with the midget girls who were paralyzed in fear in front of him. He lifted up one of his calloused hands. The sweet feeling of blood mingled with the screams of the victim, that's what he thrived for…or that's what everyone thought he thrived for. He stopped his hand in mid-air. He couldn't do this anymore. The more he fulfilled his desires, the more he would sink into the dark hole that he had unknowingly created for himself.

There was a roar in the background. The corner of his mouth curled into a smirk. It's about time that my foolish brother, Sasuke, let go of his sanity. Without looking, Itachi reached behind his back and grabbed his brother's biceps. He bent his knees slightly so he could use to the muscles in his back and stomach to fling Sasuke over his head.

Sasuke felt his brother's powerful grip on his upper arm. His stomach flipped. The wind whistled past his ears. He tried to slow himself down by digging his nails into the compacted earth. Sediment tore through his calloused finger tips. Thunk! His head flopped to the right. The ligaments connecting his cervical vertebrae stretched almost to their snapping point. His eyes rolled to the back of his head while his mind went blank.

The impact made a hole in the tree in front of Itachi. He looked at the fan girls. I'll deal with them later. The fan girls were so scared that they couldn't move even if they wanted to. His head turned slowly to face his foolish brother who slumped against the tree.

Saii had quickly gotten to her feet and positioned herself in front of her fallen comrade. She heard faint wisps of breath. Thoughts rushed through her mind. Oh, no. Sasuke is unconscious. That means…I'm dead. What to do? What to do? Okay, calm down. Stand your ground and pray that a giant bird swoops down and eats Itachi whole.

Itachi took a step forward. He fought his instincts that told him to crush the feeble girl in his path. This has to stop. Stop. Stop. I won't let this evil continue.

Bird? Come on birdie. There is a tasty meal here for you. Come and get it before it KILLS US AND LEAVES OUR LIMBS SCATTERED ON THE GROUND! I'll tell you this, I lack calcium. My bones are not tasty.

Itachi stopped and stared at Saii.

Saii stared back. Never had she seen a pair of eyes filled with so much emotion and yet none at all. Itachi's eyes were dull with a hint of sadness. "What do you want!" demanded Saii. She was not going to die without a reason. I'm crazy! He's a mad man, and I expect a reason from him!

"I'm not going to kill you," said Itachi.

"Huh?" That caught Saii off guard. Itachi is not going to kill her? "Why?" Saii felt like slapping herself after she said that. Itachi had already said that he wasn't going to kill her so why is she still asking 'why'?

"I don't like to kill siblings," answered Itachi.

Siblings…He doesn't kill his siblings…Wait! I'm not his sibling! "I'm not your sibling!" protested Saii.

"You were going to be."

"Huh." Saii thought for a second…I was going to be. What if Sasuke was a girl and Itachi thought I was the girl Sasuke and Sasuke the boy Sasuke…That doesn't make any sense. If he was having an affair with Mother, then I would be his daughter. If he was having an affair with Father, then I would still be his daughter. That means. "YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH SUKI!"

"Suki…" replied Itachi. "Where is she?" Itachi's statement wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Were you the person who she…she was going with?" stammered Saii. It's not possible. How could Sissy…How could Sissy?

"Yes."

Tear welled up in Saii's eyes. "You…you! I hate you!" she screamed. "How could you let Orochimaru kill her?" That night…that night of her death…it was him…

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were late…" said Saii. "You promised her that you would meet her, but you didn't come. You left her. You left her to her death!" Saii directed her trembling finger to Itachi. "It was your entire fault. What do you want now! How could you have the guts to show your dirty face! Leave!" All of her fear of being killed by Itachi was gone.

"…" Itachi closed his eyes as if he hadn't sleep in 1,000 days. When he opened them again, they were spinning. "I shall show you."

It's those eyes again! Are those Sharingan eyes? Saii suddenly remembered the last she looked into those eyes. No. She tried to look away, but Itachi's gaze was too powerful. It was as though her soul was being sucked out. Swirling clouds past her as everything disappeared without a trace…

AN: Hope you guys like it. Next chapter will sorta explain everthing and piece them together.


	13. Truth

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm so glad that you guys like my story. Here are some of my replies:

**Bittersweetdreams**: I'm glad that the story is interesting to you. Well, Itachi didn't know that Suki's dead. In this chapter, you'll find out why Itachi didn't show up and another reason why he killed his clan. I haven't said what a Rokugan does because I want it to remain a mystery until later on. Sorry.

**Krusa: **I don't know if I should write an Itachioc fan fic cause I need time to study. This story is already taking up a lot of my time. Writing an Itachi oc story will be even more excruciating.

**Marysmary**When I was bored, I read your profile and I like almost the exact same things that you like! My favorite animes are Naruto, Shamman King, and Yuyu Hakusho. My favorite character from Shamman King is Hao. Favorite characters from Naruto are Sasuke, Itachi, and Neji, and my favorite characters from Yuyu Hakusho are Hiei and Kurama.

Warning: Some blood and gore.

­­­­

Chapter 12: Truth

4 years ago, the night of the Uchiha Massacre

Itachi sat on the steps of his home, thinking about what awaits him later into the night. I must carry through with this in order to rescue Suki. Even Itachi couldn't stop pondering about the 'what ifs'. What if Father found out? What if Orochimaru found out? There were so many possibilities that could go wrong, but he knew that he had to do it. If I don't, that is no doubt that Orochimaru will do horrible things to her. Itachi stood up from his sitting place to check his weapon supplies. Tonight was the night he was going to take Suki away…away from her father. He checked the time; it was 8:30 PM. Thirty more minutes. Only thirty more minutes to go until I leave this place forever. He knew that if he carried out this mission, he will never be allowed to set a foot in the Uchiha household again. Already, he was regretting himself doing this. He had killed his best friend because he had found out Itachi's relationship with Suki, and he had to leave his little brother behind. I'm a traitor of my clan, killing my best friend for a girl that my family has forbidden me to see. As Itachi walked past his father's room, he stopped. There seemed to be people talking. The voices were barely a whisper. Itachi peeked in through a rip in the rice paper and saw two figures hunched up by the table in the center.

"I've spied on Itachi for the past few weeks," said the first man. Itachi recognized the raspy voice. It was one of the elder's.

The second man's voice was distinctly his father's, "Yes, we can't let him take that girl away. It is against Orochimaru-sama's wishes."

Itachi froze. Orochimaru…sama's wishes. What's going on? How is Orochimaru, Konoha's greatest enemy, related to Uchiha? The girl that Father said, is it Suki. How did they find out? Itachi pressed his cheeks into the paper harder.

"Orochimaru will take care of the girl. All we have to do is take care of my disloyal son, Itachi," said the second man. There was a feeling of disgust in his voice.

Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing. How did they find out? Why are they on Orochimaru's side? Itachi moved to the side to get a better view, but his feet slipped against the wooden floor. Squeak. The two men looked outside. They got to their feet and ran to the door. When they opened it, there was no one there. They dismissed the noise and went back to their business.

Itachi hanged onto the tiles on the ceiling with his hands. His hair dangled in the air as he pulled the fingers that he used as anchoring devices out. The walls of the Uchiha Manor weren't made with very tough materials, so they were very easily breakable. That was too close. Just as Itachi prepared to land on the ground, cold metal pressed against his throat. The metal was dangerous close to his jugular vein. The killing intent in the metal was noticeably high. His eyes traced to the source of the knife. The long black hair belonged to none other than…his mom.

…

Itachi's mom (I don't know her name) dragged him into a colorless room that he had never seen before. The room was big and rectangular. There was a long table placed in the middle. Soon, members of the Uchiha Clan began to file in through the massive mahogany doors. Some looked at him with pity, as though he had done something, while others, like his father, glared at his with disgust. Itachi was so dumbfounded that he couldn't even speak. Everyone in the clan was now in the room except for Sasuke, ranging from infants to seniors. Itachi tried to jerk his sore biceps from his mother's iron grip, but it was no use. His mom had dug her nails into his flesh so deep that even if he pulled them out, it would inflict immense amount of pain.

"Everyone!" shouted the elder. Itachi's father stood by his side, looking at his son with an ashamed face. "We have gathered here to decide what to do with this traitor of our clan." With that, everyone looked straight at Itachi. "Kill him!" someone shouted. "Itachi," said the elder. He walked over to him and forced Itachi to look him in his eye. The wrinkled, old face had a sinister look to it. "Do you have any questions?"

"Why?" asked Itachi. He had nothing else to say. Why is everyone gathered here? Why am I being detained by my own mother? Why is my brother not here? Why did my father say Orochimaru's name? Itachi struggled against his mother's painful hold. SMACK! His mom's left hand sent Itachi's face to the ground..

"You…have betrayed our clan by being with that girl. She had her purpose in the world, and you had yours," explained the elder. Itachi noticed his use to the term _had_. "We, the Uchiha clan has chosen to work for the all powerful Orochimaru-sama and served him. He wants his daughter to not disobey him, but you are making her disobey him, and that is not acceptable."

Itachi lifted his bruised face from the ground. Trickles of blood ran down his chin, "He mistreats her. Why can't I help someone who needs my help?"

"Itachi, my boy," said the elder, "she does not need your pathetic help. She shouldn't have been born anyways. Why would you want to help a useless girl like that? Wait, she reminds me of someone." The elder stopped and chuckled. "Your brother…Sasuke, that's his name…right. Yes, she is like him. They're both so weak. They don't belong in their clans. That is why they both should die. Weaklings are a disgrace. That is why you decided to join forces with Orochimaru-sama. He will bring honor, pride, and power to us! You, on the other hand, won't have to die…err…didn't have to die." He finished his statement with a smirk. "Die." Itachi could see the old man's hand coming closer to his face. Sasuke…Suki…He couldn't let them die. Itachi tore away from his mother's grip and punched the old man with startling strength. He looked at his hand…They were covered in blood. For some reason, the blood amused him. It had such a beautiful color and rich smell. Itachi wanted more. He looked around at the frightened crowd. So much blood to be spilled. The old Itachi was gone and from the same skin came the new Itachi. (The one that we know so well) He pressed his fingers to his mouth and chuckled. It wasn't the usual light chuckle; instead, it was a malign chuckle.

"You can't kill me," stated Itachi. He grabbed the elder's head a squeezed. While he painfully got rid of the pesky elder, his eyes wandered through the crowd. Men, Women, and children screamed and ran as brain juice and blood matted Itachi's face. His eyes weren't the usual placative onyx, instead, they were the one and only…Mangekyuu Sharingan.

"How…how…" Itachi's father stammered back, in fear of his son. The members of the Uchiha gathering were scattered, running away in terror.

"Shishu," replied Itachi. "It was thanks to him." Itachi took a step forward. The rage to kill was burning in his veins. The heart beats of so many… It arouses him to see so many people…so much blood. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A ball of destructive fire hurtled toward a crowd of Uchihas.

Women, children, and men screamed as the fire curled their skin. The lucky ones who avoided the fire were slaughtered with kunais. Even infants as young as 1 month lost their lives in the hands of Itachi.

After a while, everything calmed. Itachi looked around at the bodies of his aunts, uncles, cousins, and friends. The looks on their faces were horrifying. Some had their eyes open in horror, while some couldn't open their eyes due to the fire. The only bodies that weren't there was Itachi's mother and father's, and, of course, Sasuke's. Sasuke was training at the academy, that was why he wasn't there to witness the gruesome massacre. Something told Itachi that if he left his parents alive, it wouldn't be good. Itachi pulled a katana out from the body of an unknown corpse. Father, Mother…It is time for you to join your so called friends. With one leap, Itachi was on the roof of his home. Where would they be? Just then, he spotted a small figure, running towards the manor. Sasuke…I can't let Sasuke know this. Wait.

Flashback

"Just like your brother, Sasuke. He is weak and doesn't belong in our clan," said the elder.

End Flashback

Itachi's eyes squinted. Sasuke cannot be weak. He must hate enough so that he can become stronger. He then jumped into his parents' room and sure enough, they were there, planning an escape plan.

"Itachi!" cried his dad. "My son! Forgive us, for we had mistreated you and your brother. Please spare our pity lives." Itachi's mom nodded rapidly in the background.

Itachi didn't listen. He walked step by step closer and closer. Just as he rose the katana, the door slid open. The moon shone so bright. Sasuke walked in. The deed was done. His parent lay on the Tatami, dead. Brother…hate me…


	14. A Girls Gotta Do What a Girls Gotta Do

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all make me feel worthy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in this whole story. The only character I own is Saii.

Ch 14 A Girls Gotta Do What a Girls Gotta Do

Saii collapsed to the floor after the exhausting flashback. This can't be. Itachi's really not evil? Sasuke hated a man who shouldn't really be hate. Sis loves a man who should really be loved. Saii lifted up her head. Somehow, Itachi didn't seem as sinister anymore. "Help me," choked Saii. Sis…

Itachi walked over to Saii. "If there is anything we can do for Suki, then your father is the one to ask."

Saii seized wiping her eyes on her sleeves and looked up hopefully at Itachi. "Orochimaru? Why him? He's the one who…who…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Meeting with Itachi had forced her to think about her poor sister again. The possibility that Dad will revive Suki is slim to none. Actually, the possibility that Dad even know how to revive humans is slim to none, but Itachi's eyes made her consider the chances. Maybe…Just maybe that Orochimaru knows. "What's the plan?" asked Saii, having more confidence.

Itachi almost smiled, but he didn't. "We don't have a plan. Get Orochimaru to talk and then kill him. That is all I can think of. You?"

"I think your reasoning is pretty much all we can do," admitted Saii. "Sasuke might have a better idea." She looked at the unconscious boy who was just starting to wake up. "Let's wait and see what he has to say.

"I don't want him to get involved in this," said Itachi.

"Awww," teased Saii. "Does the great Itachi care about his puny brother?"

"No," answered Itachi. His answer was plain. He did not want Sasuke to meddle in his business because he wasn't sure if Sasuke will forgive his for what he had done.

"Well," started Saii, "I kind of want him to go with us. You know, he could be some help."

Itachi thought for a moment. Sasuke has his Chidori which may, just may, become help of some sort. Orochimaru could have gotten stronger since the last time I fought with him.

Seeing Itachi pause to think, Saii decided to give him one more push, "This could be some vacation. We can have some fun and while we are having fun, maybe him stupid brain will come to forgive you."

"Fine." Itachi grabbed his brother from his 'resting' place and threw him to Saii.

"What?" Saii clumsily grabbed Sasuke before he fell to the ground.

"I'll need a few days to prepare for this trip. You, take Sasuke and those fan girls to the Hokage. Tell him or her that you met up with the infamous Uchiha Itachi, they were knocked unconscious," explained Itachi.

"The fan girls?" After the long conversation, Saii had forgotten that the girls were still there. Apparently, they had fainted when Sasuke got his butt kicked. Saii turned around to grab to fan girls. When she turned back, Itachi was gone. In his place was a note that stated, "After seven moons pass, we shall meet at last. Under the dented tree, a map you will see. If my instructions you behave, will lead you to your sister's icy grave." Wow, I never thought Itachi could write poem/instructions. Saii, then tore the paper up into small pieces and tossed it into the air. No one needs to know. She looked back to the heap of girls. Oh, man! I hate that Itachi! Why did he have to leave me with a ton a human flesh and bones to carry back? Life sucks…

A few days later

Four more days…Four more days until the visit to my father…Saii leaned again the rough bark of a cherry tree. It sure took Sasuke a long time to digest the information that Itachi said. No wonder, he spent one-third of his pathetic life hating someone, and now, the hate is wrong. Saii closed her eyes and sighed, but soon, her lips cracked into a smile. I wonder if Sasuke cleaned up his room after the way he trashed it.

Flashback

"What!" growled Sasuke as he grabbed a nearby lamp and threw it to the wall. "Itachi! That liar!" He then seized a fistful of the silk curtain that hung by his window and ripped it off.

"Sasuke, calm down," said Saii.

"How am I supposed to calm down!" snapped Sasuke. "I hated him! Now, I just found out that I wasted so much time hating him, but I shouldn't. Do you know how bad that is?" Sasuke continued to trash his room.

"No," stuttered Saii. She had never seen Sasuke so frustrated before. Well, she had only known him for the past month.

"I'll probably die a few years earlier due to the stress that he inflicted," explained Sasuke.

Saii practically fell over. "I didn't know that you would care about your death."

"I didn't say I cared," said Sasuke. It was oblivious that he tried to keep this discussion as short as possible.

"Then why are you mad that Itachi wasn't evil?" asked Saii. The more Sasuke didn't want to tell, the more she wanted to know.

"Shut up," replied Sasuke.

End Flashback

Saii slid lazily down the side of the tree until she felt the ground. Today, is one of those slow days where I feel like I'm in a dream. Everything is not a dream though. Sasuke is not a dream. Itachi's not a dream, and neither is Suki. The fan girls…unfortunately, are not dreams either. Saii felt some presence hiding in the bushes by her tree, but was too lazy to react. Boink! A pebble hurled into her head and fortunately stuck in her hair which she had neglected to brush.

"Hey!" shouted Ino. "What are you? Deaf?" The blond stepped out from the shrub with 4 or 5 of her comrades.

"Yes, miss," replied Saii with a monotone voice. "If you say so." Her mother had always taught her that if you ignore someone, they will stop picking on you." Saii lazily pulled the pebble from the clump of her hair.

"Ewww…" shrilled Ino. "You're so dirty. What are you? Poor?" She then looked at her friends. They smirked back at her. One girl went up to Saii and grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"Look at this bird's nest," she tantalized. She whipped her brown hair, which she had spent hours washing, forward. "Don't you wish you had hair like this?"

Saii still sat, unmoving. "I don't wish that I had hair like you because, we, as ninjas, shouldn't care about our looks and hair. When we are locked in battle, we don't have time to worry about our looks. Now, can you please let go of my hair?"

"Hn!" complained the girl, but she still held onto Saii's hair. "You think you're so cool. I know your secret."

Saii's dazed eyes shot open. Secret!

"You're the dirty product of that traitor Orochimaru!" she said with a disgusting tone. "I wonder who your mother is. I bet she's a dog…and really ugly too."

Saii's teeth clenched. No one talks about her mother. Orochimaru deserves all the insults, but her mother did nothing wrong.

"Oh, that explains why you're so ugly" she taunted.

"That's it!" screamed Saii as she jerked out of the girl's grasp, whirled around and punched her in the face. Of course, everyone should know by now that Saii is pretty tempermental. (the thing on calling Itachi a girl, killing Kisame…yep)

AN: Next chapter, there's gonna be a fight between Saii and fan girls…it's gonna be pretty funny.


	15. Flaw in Plan

AN: Ok, I know you guys want the fan girls to die badly, but I don't want to make Saii a Mary Sue. If I have Saii beat them up, it will seem like she's a Mary Sue. I'll still try to make this enjoyable. Sorry. Also, I NEED constructive criticisms! Just one little criticism about what I need to work on. That's all I need. PLZ, can someone give that to me. PLZ!

Ch 15:

Seeing one of them go down, the fan girls forgot all about the rules of being a girl. Ino lunged at Saii and pushed her to the ground. She dug her nails into any soft spot she could find, not watching where because her hair was in her eyes.

Saii was so mad that she forgot that she was even a ninja. She reached up her hands and grabbed Ino in the face. "Get off!" She screamed as she kneed Ino in the stomach, throwing her off. She quickly stood up, brushed some hair and dirt from her face, and turned to face the girls.

The fan girls weren't the weak girls at the competition in the academy. This time, they were fighting fro the man they love (cough cough). They stood side by side. "Get her face." Ino commanded. Without doubt, the girls dove for Saii, who jumped up to avoid them. Unexpectedly, one of the girls had hidden in the cherry tree. She grabbed onto Saii's neck and flung her to the ground. Dirt particles filled the air as Saii struggled to get to her feet. I can't use any Jutsus. All my Chakra must be used to hold onto my consciousness. She lifted her head up, and tried to look around for a way to escape, but her eyes were swollen shut. Thud! Ino's foot pushed her face to the ground once more. Saii placed her hands on either side to lift herself up, but Ino's foot grounded into her hair like a drill. She struggled to blink the tears out of her eyes, but every time she tried opens them, dirt got in. "Ha!" mocked Ino as she put more strength into her foot. "How do you like it now…Saii-chan." Saii's hands crept from her sides and tried to grab Ino's foot only to be squished by one of the fan girls.

Saii's mind swirled. No, I'm running out of Chakra. I can't faint now. How could I? How could I get beaten by fan girls? The pain was unbearable. She could barely breathe. I killed Kisame, fought with Itachi and Sasuke, yet I can't defeat them. The girls' laughs echoed in her head as she closed her eye lids. No…I must…stay…awake. The last thing Saii heard was someone's voice laughing.

Sasuke

Sasuke did his usual errands around town. He hadn't seen Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, or Saii since Saii told him that Itachi wasn't who everyone thought he was. Whether he admitted it or not, Sasuke really missed his friends. While he was cooped up in his home, he tried to still keep in touch with the rest of the world. One of the interesting things he heard was that Sakura got into a fight with Ino and her group of friends. It was, of course, a good thing. Now, Sakura didn't follow him around, stalk him in the middle of the night, or tell Ino made-up stories about how he had gone out with her.

"Hey, Sasuke!" shouted a hyper voice. The blonde haired boy jumped from his spot on the roof of a random shop. In one hand, he held grilled fish and in the other, his frog wallet.

"What do you want," growled Sasuke, annoyed that Naruto couldn't notice that he was thinking.

"Have you seen Saii?" Naruto asked.

Saii? Sasuke hadn't talked to Saii since the day he trashed his room. "No," he replied, walking away, but Naruto wouldn't let him leave easily.

"You want to help me find her? I heard that the fan girls really hate her. She could be in trouble for all we know," explained Naruto. Saii never leaves for so long without telling Kakashi where she went.

"Go yourself," said Sasuke, determined to get rid of Naruto, but Sakura popped out from an alley. Her hair was a mess, tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" she cried, hugging them. "I don't know what to do. I can't find Saii anywhere. She told me to leave her alone so she could think by the cherry trees, but when I went back to get her, I saw only blood and a lot of footprints!"

"Blood?" exclaimed Naruto and Sasuke in unison.

"Yes!" assured Sakura. "There was a hole in the ground too!"

"Take us to the place!" commanded Sasuke. Sakura nodded and started running at top speed.

Saii's my friend. Sakura's chest started to hurt as she kept running. Ino's my friend too. I bet Ino was the one who kidnapped Saii. She won't kill Saii…I hope. Knowing Ino, whoever steals her man will die. Sakura gulped. Saii, please be okay.

They finally reached the cherry tree. It was just as Sakura described it. Blood was everywhere and there was a hole in the ground. Sasuke looked around to try and find traces that might lead him to where Saii was, but had no luck. Naruto, on the other hand, put his nose against the ground and soon picked up a scent.

"There were at least 6 or 7 people with her and one of them has blonde hair." He raised his fingers and in between them were strands of blonde hair. "It's Ino. I think I can follow the blood scent to where they are. Follow me." Naruto wasn't the hyperactive kid anymore, instead, he was serious. This was his only girl friend other than Sakura, and he wasn't going to leave her. Sasuke and Sakura nodded. They sensed the urgency in Naruto's voice and followed him without a word.

I have four days to save her before Itachi comes. She better stay alive until we come. Sasuke started to walk faster, but Naruto suddenly stopped.

"We're being watched," he said. Then, he whispered. "How could the fan girls who couldn't even fight become so strong?"

"I don't know," answered Sasuke. "There must be someone else supporting them. Or else, there is no way that they could take down Saii." They looked at each other and then at Sakura. None of them knew who could be behind the plot of the fan girls.

"I have a feeling," whispered Sakura, "that the fan girls aren't the only ones interested in Sasuke-kun. That someone must be using Saii as a lure."

"I think you're right," said Sasuke. He turned his head back to face the front. They had been walking in a forest for a long time. The fan girls had taken Saii into a forest. What ever it is, I must win…

Saii

"Uh!" she grunted as she was roughly thrown to the ground by Ino. The bindings on her hands and ankles were cutting off her circulation. They had been walking for hours…well, most of the hours, Saii had been unconscious, and so she had no clue where she was. A blindfold covered her eyes. There was an aura surrounding the place. It was strange, but so familiar. Then, she heard a voice and a shuffle of feet. A gust of wind slammed in to her chest. It blew her blindfold off and knocked her to her back. That couldn't have been the fan girls. She cracked her partly swollen eyes open. The girls seem to part at the figure. It was night, but the moon shone brightly.

AN: Another mystery person! The first time it was Itachi, the second time was Itachi, but what about this time? Is it Itachi again or is it someone else…


	16. Family Love

AN: **Nothing to say, but be sure to read the end notes!**

Ch 16: Family Love

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura crouched under a pine tree. The pinecones on the ground stuck to their flesh. They had no choice but to hide under the tree because, it was closer to Saii. The moon shone behind the figure, hiding his or her features, but they could see Saii's expression easily. They were stone pale, shocked, and almost dead. Sasuke and Naruto wanted to burst in, but Sakura knew to stay calm. It was abnormal for Ino to act so strange. There was no way that the fan girls could have taken Saii down themselves. The mystery person must be the key.

Saii

Golden eyes…those eyes gave away the person's identity. "Fa-" The breath was knocked out of her when Orochimaru proceeded to kick her sides. He grabbed onto her hair and lifted her body away from the ground.

"Let's see how much Sasuke-kun can stand this," he hissed. His hands tightened around Saii's hair, making her whimper. "Scream!" he commanded. His nails dug into Saii's head.

Saii felt fire shoot through her body. I can't make any sound. Sasuke's here, there is no way that he can defeat Orochimaru. She tried to defend herself by trying to find a rock to throw, but as her finger crept towards it, Ino slammed her foot onto Saii's fingers. Saii bit into her lips as Ino broke her fingers. A wave of air whooshed past her as the pressure on her hands and ankles dissipated. The bindings had been miraculously cut. She closed her eyes, feeling renewed of Chakra. Her uninjured hand grasped and blade of grass and started to heal her broken fingers.

Sasuke

He was about to rush forward and reveal himself when a kunai whooshed out from a tree opposite of him, cutting Saii's bindings. He looked at Naruto and Sakura, but they both shook their heads, indicating that they didn't do it. Sasuke thought for a moment, but dismissed the thought. Saving Saii was the important thing. Whoever it was must have been on their side. Sasuke tightened his Konoha head guard and ran towards Orochimaru with a kunai in hand. Sakura and Naruto each picked up a pinecone and chucked them at the fan girls. The cones bounced from one head to another. Plop. Plop. Plop. One-Two-Three. The fan girls fell to the ground. The extremely courage (cough cough) that they had when facing Saii was gone, now that Orochimaru wasn't supporting them with Chakra. Orochimaru didn't have the time to support them with Chakra because he was busy blocking offensive attacks from Saii and Sasuke.

Saii grabbed the kunai that was used to save her from the mud that it had implanted into. She swiftly sliced the weapon through the air, deliberately missing Orochimaru's nose. Just as she thought, Orochimaru moved his head back to block. Just then, Sasuke took the chance by placing both of his hands onto the handle of his kunai and pushing upward towards Orochimaru's head. There was no way that Orochimaru could block such a deadly move. Sasuke smirked inwardly. Bam! Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as an impact forced him to loosen his grip. Instead of the kunai aiming straight, it twisted to the right, landing a not fatal blow on Orochimaru's shoulder. Orochimaru saw the chance to escape. He clutched his injured shoulder and disappeared into the air. "Tell your brother, Sasuke-kun, if he wants to see Suki again, come to my home," he said before he left.

Sasuke looked at his hand and then at Saii who stood by his side. Her gaze pointed down guiltily. "What were you thinking!" yelled Sasuke. He grabbed Saii's shoulder before she could get away. "Why did you save Orochimaru?" He started to shake Saii roughly and threw her to the ground. His hands reached for a kunai on the ground and raised it above his head, preparing to thrust it down.

"Stop!" screamed Sakura. She grabbed onto Sasuke's arm, stopping him from hurting Saii. Naruto helped Saii to her feet.

"Why are you guys helping that rut!" demanded Sasuke. "Did you see how she helped her father? As long as she is alive, Orochimaru will stay alive!" He advanced towards Naruto and Saii.

"You have to understand!" explained Naruto. "He is her father. You would have done the same thing if your father was here."

"Yeah!" agreed Sakura.

"Sasuke," whispered Saii, stepping forward. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"I'll tell you what got into you!" yelled Sasuke still mad. "You're just like him. Why don't you go back to him and join his side, you snake."

Saii stood, staring hurtfully at Sasuke. "You…you." She couldn't finish her sentence. She couldn't even look at Sasuke anymore after what he said to her. Her legs sprinted off deeper into the forest. Naruto called after her, but she didn't turn back. Tears choked her as she stopped by a tree and threw up. How could he not trust me like that? After all we have been through…he…he…

"Don't listen to Sasuke," said a voice.

Saii whirled around and got into her fighting stance. "Who's there?"

"…" Itachi stepped out from the darkness. "We still have to carry out with the plan no matter what."

"Why should I!" demanded Saii. She turned around and started to walk away.

"You're going to leave your sister just because you got rejected by your lover," crushed Itachi.

Saii whirled around, "Sasuke's not my lover!"

"I didn't say he was," stated Itachi. He turned around and started to walk away. "I expect you to show up…Saii. Don't bring Sasuke."

Saii sat against the ground. She closed her eye lids slowly. How can I face Sasuke again? Father... Why did I stop Sasuke when he had the chance to kill Orochimaru? Sigh too many questions…I'll think about them later…

A few days later

Saii wrapped herself up in a dark cloak. This should be good enough… I hope no one stops me. She then looked at the clock, hanging on her door. Twenty minutes until midnight…Her hands swept across the walls the formed her room and sheltered her for a month. If I leave now, I may never return. I may never see anyone in Konoha again…including Sasuke. The trims of the cloak glided past houses after houses until it reached a cratered tree. It seemed like yesterday when Itachi had ambushed them. A breeze blew past Saii. She quickly ducked as kunais hurled past her head. Saii slid out two knives from her holster and flung them to the east. Clank. Clank. The metal clashed with metal. Helping Saii surmise that it was a shonobi she was dealing with.

"Itachi…You're late," she whispered as a figure approached her.

"You're skilled with knives," complimented Itachi.

"Thank you," said Saii. "Are we to go yet?"

"Yes." Itachi's form melted into the darkness. "Follow me if you can."

"Don't underestimate me!" shouted Saii as she did the same.

Night turned into day as Itachi and Saii raced towards Orochimaru's lair. Both had one hope in mind, and that is to save Suki…

AN: Okie…it's getting close to the climax…well, maybe not. I don't know anymore. I just have one itsy bitsy question. You guys have to answer it in order for me make a ending for the story: **Do you want Saii to die or not? **This is very very very very important. So, you guys have to answer it. Either leave a review or e-mail me at lhuang123456789 at yahoo.


	17. Unexpected Surprises

AN: I deleted Wild Flower Blooms because it is not showing up in any of the search engines. If anyone wants it back, tell me. If I get more than 5 requests, I will repost it and keep updating.

Ch 17: Unexpected Surprises

Darkness had fallen in the village of Sound. Saii and Itachi moved quickly towards Orochimaru's lair.

Saii pressed her back against the hard stone wall that was so familiar to her due to her childhood. Nothing had changed. She hadn't changed. Orochimaru hadn't changed. The denizens of the village hadn't changed.

Orochimaru was still cruel, uncaring, and powerful.

Saii was still sad.

The villagers were still living in the little huts that they called home, sleeping through the cold nights, and swapping flies while they slept.

Saii wanted to take off the cloak that Itachi gave to her as a cover and laid it onto the sleeping forms of the infants. Their faces were pale as an indication of the coldness. Every time the wind sweeps down upon them, their lips would turn to a shade of blue.

She was about to take off the cloak when Itachi stopped her and whispered, "Remember the mission."

Saii had not remembered to mission. All she thought about were the times before when she was a child, playing happily with her friends whenever her father allowed. She thought her friends were all content, living under her father's rule. Little did she know what condition her little friends were living in after their playtime during the day until the day she turned eight.

Flashback

Chibi Saii grasped onto her father's hands. "Daddy…daddy…" she said, tugging. "Can I go play with my friends?"

"Saii," said Orochimaru. "It's your birthday…why do you want to play with those imbeciles?"

Saii, of course, being as little as she was, didn't know what imbeciles meant. So, she assumed that those were the names of her friends. "Because, Im, and Becile are my friends."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Well, your friends, Im and Becile are preparing for your birthday party," he said.

Saii nodded and thought about all the cake and candy she was to have.

At night, the party was as always beautiful as ever. Saii danced with her sister, father, mother, and even the Kabuto, but something was missing. Everyone who attended the party was either Orochimaru's bodyguards, or her family. None of her friends were there.

Therefore, Saii decided that she will bring some cake to her friends "mansions" (her father told her that) and share it with them.

When everyone fell asleep, Saii wrapped a piece of strawberry creamed cake with swirling strawberry slices and a cherry topping in a piece of clothe. She climbed out of her window and proceeded to walk towards the direction of where her friends always went after their day of play. The streets were dark and dirty. It was the first time that Saii had ever been to the streets of Oto. Her father had never allowed her, saying that it was only for "really really rich" people. Now, the streets didn't look like they were for "really really rich" people. In fact, they looked like they were for "really really poor people."

Saii kept walking, clutching her cake in her little hands. Filthy bodies sprawled across the side of the roads. "Really really really rich people?" whispered Saii. How could her home be so bad?

Something grabbed her ankle and tripped her. Saii sat up and stared at the pair of hands. It was the hands of her friend who she thought was either Im or Becile. Blond hair stuck to the girls face as she collapsed to the ground. "Are you ok?" asked Saii, a little worried. She lifted her friend up and laid her against a wall.

The blonde girl's eyes fluttered open. "Food…food…" she croaked.

Saii unwrapped the piece of cake and handed it to the girl who gobbled it down quickly.

"Saii…" she managed to say after the cake was nothing but crumbs. "How was your birthday party?"

Saii was dumbfounded. The girl was starved and now she asks how was the birthday party. "It was fine," answered Saii.

"Ohh…" the girl looked a little depressed.

"Who did this to you and why is everyone so filthy?" asked Saii.

"Well, everyone was and is always this dirty. Who did this to me?" She replicated the question to emphasize something…

"Who!" demanded Saii, more stressed.

"You"

End Flashback

I did this… Saii followed Itachi to the back of the building. Tears flowed down her cheeks silently.

Itachi turned around, "What's wrong with you?" It wasn't a question showing concern. It was more of a question like, "What's wrong with you? Stop crying or else we will never be able to save your sister."

Saii just shook her head. More of the reason why she had to carry out the mission. If Itachi and her defeats Orochimaru, then she would be able to take control of Oto. Oh, so many things she wanted to do. First, open up trades with the other villages. Second, improve living conditions for everyone. Third…

With Sasuke

Even though he avoids thinking about it, Sasuke couldn't stop wondering where Saii was. He didn't mean to be that mad at her. He was so close; so close in killing his greatest enemy, but she snatched it away. Why? Just because he was her father. Sasuke didn't get the chance to further his thoughts, for a messenger ran up to him and told him that he was to report to the Hokage immediately.

Sasuke ran up the stairs to meet Tsunade. He hadn't expected a lot of people to be with her, but he was wrong. The room was tight packed with people from all across Konoha. Chattering rang throughout the hall. Sasuke took a chance and walked into the crowds. Soon, he spotted Naruto and Sakura whispering with each other. "What are you whispering about?" Sasuke rather not ask other people about things, but this situation was so mysterious that even the great Uchiha had to stick his nose in it.

"Haven't you heard?" said Sakura. "Orochimaru announced that he was going to attack Konoha."

"What!" exclaimed Sasuke, getting more interested.

"Konoha's preparing for battle," explained Naruto. "Any ninjas who are Chunin or above must fight."

"That means…" started Sakura.

"We all get to fight in a real battle!" she squealed with Naruto.

Sasuke sighed and walked away. Despite of his calm expression, he was really agitated, happy, and worried. Saii was nowhere to be seen. What if she had gone back to Oto? Does that mean that he would have to fight her? Sasuke was pretty sure that Konoha was going to win. If so, wouldn't Saii die? Even the thought makes him shudder.


	18. beginning

AN: Hi! Everyone, thanks for the encouragements! Because of them, I've decided to start again! Even though I still have no clue how I'm suppose to finish it.

Thank you: Ana, Mimi, Deborah, and Hona for the encouragements and NekoGuyFan for all the reviews!

Ch 18: Beginning

It was summer in Oto and was extremely hot. Saii sat on the bamboo mat, counting the rips. One…Two…Three. Itachi's still not back yet. She brushed back some of her hair that twined together stubbornly. It's been five days. Five days, Itachi had scouted for information. Five days, Saii had been forced to wait around in a dump and count rips in bamboo mats. Five days since the last time Saii took a bath.

Saii smelled her hair and wrinkled her nose. There was musty smell from the heat. She had been perspiring so much that her hair stuck to either each other or her neck. Saii pressed her forehead on the mat. At least her forehead would be cooled for a few seconds before her body heat warms up the mat.

There was a shuffling of feet, and the door swung open. Itachi walked in. He had taken off his Akatsuki robe in order to actually breathe. Even though he tried to act like he wasn't affected by the heat, his ragged breathing gave him away.

"Did you find anything?" asked Saii. She had asked the same thing for five days now. Everyday, Itachi had something to say. Whether it is Orochimaru ordering the peasants to do more work or Orochimaru tightened his security. But today, Itachi looked a little pale which indicated that he found out something interesting.

"They are going into war," he said, sitting down so he could talk.

"Who!" asked Saii agitated. Ever since Kyyubi, there haven't been many wars.

"Konoha and Oto," Itachi replied quickly.

Saii looked down a little. "So, why should we care?" her voice was a little stern. She didn't forget her father's cruelty or Sasuke's.

"I didn't say we should care. Why? Do you want us to care?"

Saii thought for a moment. That Itachi! He always knows what's going on. It's like he can read minds or something. "No, I thought that Orochimaru's tightening his security because of this, so our mission might go up a level in difficulty."

"That is a point, but there's also something else that you must keep in mind, but take no action," Itachi said. His voice gained more command with every word he spoke.

"What?"

"Oto is no matching for Konoha because of its population of ninjas. Therefore…" Itachi stopped and looked at Saii. He's going to use the farmers, merchants, and denizens of this village as his army."

Saii closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. Kakashi had told her to do that when she feels that she will do something drastic. It was supposed to help her clear her mind and think. "So, what do we do?"

"Nothing"

Konoha

Sasuke waited in front of Tsunade's office. He had been called up here by the Hokage due to some important issue. The door creaked open, revealing the blonde women. She looked up from her stacks of paper briefly and motioned for Sasuke to go into the room. Sasuke walked and sat down on one of the cushioned armchairs.

"Sasuke," said Tsunade. "I have requested that you lead a squad to Oto and fight for Konoha."

The command was so sudden that Sasuke nearly fell off the chair. Of course, he kept his cool and didn't. "Will I get the chance to face Orochimaru?"

Tsunade sighed. "Sasuke, I know you want to badly, but you can't face him without my permission."

"Then why are you making me go on this mission?" demanded Sasuke. He was determined to kill Orochimaru because of all the things that he had done. Also, he needed to kill Orochimaru so no one will know that the Uchiha Clan had followed Orochimaru.

"Because…you have the potential to bring victory home," explained Tsunade. She didn't explain any further.

Sasuke didn't understand. How could bring victory home? "I don't understand," he admitted.

"Of course you don't understand, my boy. You'll understand sooner or later though. Now, go find Kakashi and prepare for battle," said Tsunade, going back to work.

There was nothing for Sasuke to do but head back to meet Kakashi.

Oto, Night

Saii climbed out of the bundle of clothe that was supposedly her bed. She made sure that Itachi wouldn't hear her and she stepped out of the doorway. The night wind swept, blowing and tugging at her hair. Saii took out a string from her pocket and tied her hair up. Her blue eyes sparkled in the darkness. She had another mission to accomplish. No matter what Itachi says, she had to do. Even if it means a trip to see her father or never seeing her sister, Sasuke, or Itachi ever, she had to get justice for the people of her home village.

Saii knew all the little passages that she used in order to get out to play when her father grounded her. She hoped that at least one of them would survive. As she got closer to her "home", the night got chillier. The guards stood like stone statues, guarding something valuable. Instead of heading towards the front gate, Saii walked off to the left where there was a huge boulder. When she was little, the boulder looked so big that Saii rarely used this path, but now, the boulder had the greatest percentage of surviving and it did.

The passage was a little too narrow, but Saii still managed to squeeze through. It was dark. Dirt encrusted onto her fingers, but she kept going. A wisp of air hit Saii's cheek indicating that the end of the tunnel was near. Sure enough, another boulder blocked the end, and Saii pushed it out.

She came out at the garden end where her mom used to read stories to her. Maybe her visit this time will lead her to her mother. That's what Saii hoped. Her mother was such a kind soul. How could anyone like her mother marry her father? Orochimaru might have had a nicer side if you ignore the snake part and the evil-taking-over-the-world plot.

As Saii stood up and wiped the dirt off her caprice, something cold pressed onto her neck. Out of her excitement to see her mother, she had forgotten to look around to see if there were any guards. Now, because of her mistake, a kunai was at her throat. She turned her neck a few degrees, not enough to alarm whoever it was, but enough for her to glimpse the guard. White hair, glasses, her childhood guardian pushed the weapon deeper into her neck, drawing blood.

"Die," the guard plunged the kunai…

AN: Suspense! I predict still a few chapters from the end, but it's getting close!


	19. Introduction

AN: Everyone! I'm so happy! I finally thought up of an ending for Icy Hearts! The story will keep going for still quite a few chapters. The end chapters will be a little mysterious because I've never wrote any mystery things. Recently, I've been so cooped up with SAT writing that I didn't even go on fanfiction or neopets for awhile! That's like a record. Any good fanfictions out there? I'm interested in reading them. If you want to talk to me, go to my e-mail, or my screen name is coco4everandever. Coco's my dog by the way.

Icy Hearts 19: Introduction

"Kabuto!" screamed a woman. Her black hair flung in the wind as she ran to stop the blade. "Stop!" Due to her hectic movements, her feet stepped onto a rock and she stumbled to the ground.

Kabuto stopped the kunai in mid-air. "Mistress!" he ran over to the woman who crouched on the ground. "Are you ok?"

The woman stood up, wiping the dirty and grime from her face. She pushed Kabuto aside and kept running towards Saii. Her arms were out stretched as though she was going to embrace a long lost love.

Saii couldn't make out the woman's feature at first, but she was thankful for her interruption. For if she hadn't came running down the garden, Saii would most likely be lying in a pool of blood. The woman walked closer. The glow of the moon illuminated part of her face. Through the waxing lighting, Saii recognized the person. There was only one word she could say and it was, "Mom!"

Saii's mom looked as if she was going to faint. Tears brimmed her eyes as she embraced her youngest daughter. It was an intimate moment between mother and daughter, but it was also the start of war between father and daughter.

Saii was the first one to break the embrace. She turned around to see Kabuto, kneeling down before her.

"Saii-sama," he said. "I regret deeply for ambushing you."

Saii wanted more than anything to take advantage of Kabuto's mistake, but she had important things to do. "Kabuto, take me to Orochimaru!" she commanded.

Kabuto looked surprised.

Saii's mom, Ataka, looked horrified.

Kabuto stood up and motioned his hand towards the exit of the garden. "This way please."

Saii looked at him for a few seconds. Kabuto had always been a friend of hers. If only he wasn't so loyal to her dad. She took a step forward. Suddenly, a weight grabbed onto her legs. Saii looked down and saw her mother, on her knees, holding onto Saii's leg.

"Please!" Ataka begged. "You are my only daughter now. If you leave me, I don't know what I'm going to do."

Saii looked down at her mom. "Mom," she whispered. "I have to see Father. There's going to be a war and I can't let him use the poor citizens as soldiers." Ataka's grip loosened a bit. "Don't worry." Saii managed to smile. "I promise I will make sure no harm comes to me or my family."

Finally, Ataka let go. She still felt guilty despite of Saii's promise. No matter how brave and strong Saii was, Ataka knew that she had just let her daughter walk into the lion's mouth.

Itachi

Itachi sat up on his straw mat. He looked around the shack and shook his head. She's gone. He walked back to his mat and watched as the sun rose steadily. Just like her sister…just like her sister…They care too much about other people when they, themselves, are the ones in danger. Itachi closed his eyes. I should stop worrying about her. I'm turning into a hypocrite, caring about what happens to her when I'm the one in danger of getting killed by Sasuke for letting her leave. They make a good couple…both idiots.

Sasuke

Sasuke stood in front of his classmates. This time, it wasn't for class presentations, it was for battle. "Tsunade has an order!" he announced. Everyone looked at him. Sasuke didn't want to say the order. He didn't want to carry out the order, but he knew that a ninja must ignore his feelings in order to be a true ninja. "We must kill anyone who is in our way!" Everybody's faces fell. They knew that a certain formal classmate of theirs would be there. They knew she would either go with her father or try to stop the war. Either way, she would be in their way and being ninjas, they would have to kill her.

Sakura and Ino looked up at Sasuke, it must have hurt him. They could tell that he tried to hide the grief behind his sharp gazes, but behind, there's a layer of sadness. Sasuke was to be fighting in the front, so if Saii showed up, Sasuke would be the one with the heavy responsibility.

Tsunade

"Tsunade-sama," said Kakashi. There was a hint of pleading in his voice. "Are you sure you want to place Sasuke in the front?"

Tsunade looked at him. In the dim light, Kakashi could see that she was crying. Tiny streams of tear flowed swiftly down her face. "I know…I know…You don't want Sasuke to kill Saii. No one wants Saii to die. I don't want Saii to die. You don't want Saii to die, and most importantly, Sasuke doesn't want Saii to die."

Kakashi nodded his head solemnly.

"There's nothing I can do," replied Tsunade bluntly. She turned her chair back and started her paperwork again.

"Tsunade-same," pleaded Kakashi.

Tsunade sighed, "Do you know why Saii must die, and Sasuke must be the one to kill her? Not because if she lives, she will protect Orochimaru, but because if she dies, Sasuke will become stronger."

Kakashi's eye/eyes widened. "Tsunade-sama, I don't get it. Sasuke is already strong. What does Saii have to do with this?"

"What does Saii has to do with this!" Tsunade repeated the question with more force. "Even you can see that the boy likes her. Sasuke is destined to be a great ninja. He is going to be the pride of Konoha. Saii, if she lives, will be his weakness. Enemies of Konoha from every single nation will try to kidnap Saii and threaten Sasuke."

"You have no prove!" demanded Kakashi. Never had he ever talked back to Tsunade.

"No prove!" Tsunade's voice rose to a yell. "Itachi! Sasuke's own brother is deprived of his future because of a girl. A girl whose Saii's sister! That's no coincidence! I can't bear to see that the Uchiha Clan being ruined because of those two sisters.

Kakashi looked down. Behind his mask, his Sharingan eye drooped in a depressed angle.

Seeing Kakashi's expression, Tsunade let out another sigh. "I would die in place of Saii if I could."

Kakashi nodded and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Tsunade, now alone, stared at her paperwork. I'm the worst Hokage ever. My job was to protect the denizens of the village, but now, I'm going to kill one. Especially one who has a long future ahead of her…

Saii

She followed Kabuto past countless doors. Kabuto kept walking and walking and walking. Saii tried to look mature but her inner child came out and started to act…well…childish. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" screamed Saii, but she quickly covered up her mouth. "Oops."

Orochimaru stood on the top of the staircase, smiling down at her. "I see…Saii…" he hissed. "After a month in Konoha, you still haven't gotten rid of your childish acts."

"I'm not childish!" yelled Saii, regaining her posture. I'm here to talk business, not to chit-chat.

AN: A longer chapter! Yay! I hope you guys like and please let me know your comments by reviewing! Ok! Now, the next chapter…err…it's going to get a bit more exciting and things are going to speed up.

Next chappie: Let the War Begin!


	20. Let the War Begin!

AN: Sorry for the late update. I was so sad for the past few days. Ok, I liked this TV show, and it's not anime. I had two favorite characters. They were so cool, so I made them my role models. A few days ago, I was watching it. Suddenly, one of my favorite characters starts coughing up blood! I was like Oh he's not going to die and he dies. I was so sad! Then, on the same day! The second episode, my other favorite character who was alive gets put in jail! I was so sad! Sniff Sniff!

Chapter 20: Let the War Begin!

The rain fell noisily outside of her window. Saii hugged her knees and she pressed her forehead against the cold glass. The last time it rain, she was outside. That time, all she thought about was getting revenge on her father. Now, she was going to help her father. In order to see her sister again, she had no choice. A flash of lightning appeared at the edge of the horizon followed by a clash of thunder. Sasuke's team is probably there.

Saii stood up and patted her ruffled skirt that her mother had forced her to wear. On the battle ground, I can't see them as friends anymore. They have to be enemies. The ringing of a bell alerted Saii that it was time to eat. Saii sighed and walked to the door. For the past few days, she had lived in her old room. Her mother and Kabuto visited her often, but her father never came. Probably because he was formulating a plan to fight against Konoha. She too had a plan in her mind. If everything goes well, Sasuke's team would retreat back to Konoha and Orochimaru would help her with her sister.

During dinner, Saii sat next to her mother and Kabuto, while Orochimaru and his minions huddled in a group. Tonight, though, seemed a little different. Orochimaru have a smirk on his face as if he was proud of something he had done. Dinner started out quiet except for the chewing.

Then, Orochimaru stood up…

"Saii, I want to see you after dinner," he announced.

Saii pretended to not care and kept spooning food into her mouth. Yet, she felt gazes on her.

Sasuke

"We have to get there by tomorrow," commanded Sasuke, sitting down on a rock. His clothe were drenched due to the rain. At the horizon, he could barely make out Orochimaru's lair.

Naruto sat next to him, pulling leave out of his hair. "Tomorrow! It's still a long way, Sasuke."

"Konoha will not wait for us to fight. Tsunade is waiting for news of us" said Sasuke.

"How many ninjas do we have? 20…30? How are we supposed to fight that whole village," pointed Naruto. He pulled out a kunai and rubbed it against a slab of rock.

"The village of Sound doesn't have many people. Most are civilians, not ninjas," explained Sasuke, standing up. He lifted the flap of a tent. "I'm going to sleep."

Naruto sighed and shouted after Sasuke. "Are you prepared to kill her?"

Sasuke sat in the darkness of the tent. He clenched his fist. That bastard!

Naruto kept shouting, "You know that you have to kill her."

Sasuke bit into his lip to keep himself from shouting back. At least there wasn't anyone left in the camp, since everyone was gathering food, and the girl's camp was farther behind.

"You can't deny it Sasuke!" yelled Naruto. Just a little bit more. Seeing no reaction from inside the tent, Naruto decided to say something that Sasuke probably least want to hear. "You know you lo-"

Sasuke came out of the tent suddenly and glared at Naruto. "What were you saying!"

"You know you love her," said Naruto, standing up and placing his kunai on the ground. There was a burst of pain on his left cheek, knocking him to the ground. The impact was so great that Naruto's head was forced to the left. He twisted his head back to its regular position and glared back at Sasuke. "Did you just punch me?" he asked menacingly, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"What if I did?" countered Sasuke, looking down at his comrade. A ball of Chakra gathered in his hand.

"You don't intimidate me," said Naruto. "I'm not scared of people who can't admit their feelings."

Sasuke was so furious. He gripped Naruto's collar and pulled him up. "Say that again, and you will die."

Naruto smirked. "You don't intimidate me. I'm not scared of people who can't admit their feelings."

Sasuke was getting really mad now. His eyes turned blood red. He pulled the Chidori behind his back and aimed it at Naruto. "You asked for it." With all of his force, Sasuke shoved the Chidori towards Naruto.

Naruto reached out and grabbed the Chidori as though it was a ball of fluff. "You're weak when you are angry. He let go of Sasuke's fist.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's collar, "Don't talk to me again."

Naruto watched as Sasuke's back disappeared. "What a bastard."

Itachi

Itachi wrapped his Akatsuki cloak around himself and looked up at the sky. "The time has come for Konoha and Sound to fight to see who's stronger." He glanced at Orochimaru's lair and then at the far distance where lightning flashes were. Too bad those two have to be tangled up in this business.

Saii

Saii staggered back. "No! You can't be serious!" It was after dinner, and she just found out why Orochimaru wanted her.

"Saii, if you want to save the lives of the villagers and your sister, you have to go with the plan," hissed Orochimaru.

Saii sat down on a chair. "So, you are going to trap all of the Konoha ninjas? That doesn't seem to be fair. They don't know the landscape."

"This is war, not child's play," explained Orochimaru. "There's no fair or unfair."

"What do you plan to do with the captured ninjas?" It was the question that Saii feared to ask. She knew that Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura will be among the ninjas.

"Sasuke and Naruto will live…The others will die," said Orochimaru. "You don't have to kill any of them. All you have to do is keep your mouth shut until the next tides of ninjas come, and then, you will be able to fight them." Orochimaru walked to the door and looked back at her. "Your sister and the villagers' lives are in your hands. Take good care of them." He walked out.

Saii sat in her chair. Her friends or the lives of her sister and the villagers…of course the villagers' and her sister's. Yet, a little voice in her mind kept telling her to rethink. Would Anbu really kill everyone in Sound? She doubted it, but couldn't take the chance. Besides, if she doesn't listen to Orochimaru, he won't revive her sister.

A squeak in the floor caused her to look up. Her mom stood in front of her. "Saii, I have to tell you something," she said.

"What mom?" Saii asked. From her mom's expression, Saii could tell that it was important.

"It's about your sister. She's not dead," choked Ataka, breaking into sobs.

A while later, Sasuke

Sasuke, as the leader, scouted the nearby grounds. They were still a distance to even the outskirt of Sound, but he still had to look for traps. There was a rustle noise in the bushes behind him. Sasuke turned around quickly and aimed his kunai at the source of the sound. "Who's there?"

A shadowy figure walked out. The ray of the setting sun caste a glow on the person's face. The features were barely visible, but Sasuke could still make out who it was.

"Saii…" he said.

AN: Cliffy! LOL! Are you guys mad? Do you want to know what's happening? Find out in the next chapter!


	21. Betrayal An actual Chappie

AN: Yea…okay…I'm only writing this because you guys are so nice to me, but I really don't like anime anymore, so don't except me to write Wild Flower Blooms. Sorry…

Icy Hearts

Sasuke's heart wanted to jump out of his chest. He wanted to believe that she was still his friend, and that she wouldn't be killed by him. But, it would all be a dream, like the dreams a child would have while sleep. Sasuke knew that he wasn't a child anymore.

"Sasuke…" Saii stepped forward, unaware of the position of Sasuke's left hand. It gripped the handle of his kunai tightly, preparing to attack. "Listen to me…"

Sasuke inched backwards. I can't do this. I can't do this. You can…You can…she's trying to stop Konoha from taking over Oto. She's protecting her father. The image of Saii pushing his kunai away from Orochimaru flashed before Sasuke's eyes. One more step and she will be dead.

"Orochimaru…he has a trap set for you guys," warned Saii, still not aware of the danger she was in. "You must turn back. You cannot defeat him!"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Why are you telling me this! Aren't you suppose to be our enemy now…Traitor." The words came out of his mouth like water coming out of a fountain.

Saii's eyes began to water. "I'm just trying to help. You have to listen to me. Orochimaru will capture you and Naruto and use you guys!"

"You are lying," accused Sasuke. "What makes you think I will believe you?"

"The others will die!" yelled Saii, frustrated that Sasuke couldn't understand his predicament. "I am a traitor, but you have to understand. No matter what, he is my father. What would you do in my situation?"

Sasuke chuckled. "I would kill him," he answered.

Saii's eyes widened. He's not Sasuke anymore. His desire to kill Orochimaru has driven him crazy. He won't listen to me anymore. "If you want to become a slave, then go fight, but I won't let the others die." Saii tried to walk past Sasuke in order to reach the camp where the rest of the Konoha ninjas were staying.

"You're not going anywhere," said Sasuke, pulling out his kunai and placing it, firmly onto Saii's neck. "Tsunade ordered us to kill anyone in our path and that includes you."

Saii's heart started to beat franticly. One move and Sasuke will kill her. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Sasuke's not going to kill me. He won't. I'm positive. Her hands moved up to grab the kunai. Unexpectedly, a sharp pain raced through her body. Sasuke had pressed into the knife. One more centimeter and it will become fatal. Saii looked at Sasuke. Is there anyway I can get out of this alive? Does he have any blunder that I can use to my advantage? She examined his location, surroundings, and poise. A fault! Sasuke is standing right in front of me. That means I can…Wham! Saii jammed her feet into Sasuke's stomach. Because of his stance, he couldn't push the kunai into her neck.

Sasuke was shocked…ingenious…He should have stood at her side, so no matter what kind of attack she tried; he would still be able to plunge in the kunai. Why didn't he realize that by standing in front of her, she would be able to send him flying backwards, unable to land an attack?

The tree stopped Sasuke from flying any further. When he looked up, he could see Saii's shadow, running away. I can't let her tell her father where our camp is. Sasuke positioned his kunai and aimed it at the dark blur. Please let this hit.

Whoosh. The knife sailed past trees and finally, reached its target. Saii saw the kunai coming, but there was no way she could have blocked. If she had dodged to the right, left, up, or down, the poisonous bushes and trees would have killed her. Her teeth bit into her lips from pain as the kunai sank in. She slowed her pace, for the kunai had struck her lower back and her strenuous speed could make the wound wider. This was not supposed to happen. If the blood keeps flowing like this, I won't make it back to safety. Already, her blood was drenching her shirt. Yet, the wound didn't hurt as much as her heart and the blood wasn't flowing as fast as her tear.

How could he? I thought… I thought…we were friends. Saii couldn't bring herself to say that she once thought that they were something more. He tried to kill me…or maybe he did kill me. White started to spark in her eyes. Saii didn't know how long she had ran, or if she was dead. But, her eyes opened to the flickering glows of a candle. Warmth swept over her. I'm dead. This must be how they treat people in hell. As Saii opened her eyes more, she saw a pair of hopeful blue eyes staring at her.

The eyes belonged to a girl with blonde hair. "Im!" screamed Saii, sitting up, but the wound on her back stretched, forcing Saii to lie back down again.

"Saii-sama! You are awake!" She smiled sweetly and stood up. I'll go and get Itachi-sama. "Also, Saii-sama, my name isn't Im, it's Aisha."

"Ohh." Saii looked down; a little embarrassed that she didn't even know her childhood friend's name. "Wait…Itachi's here?"

"Yes," replied Aisha, "He brought you here."

Saii thought for a minute. Crap! Now I owe him.

Itachi walked in. "We are going to talk with Orochimaru after my idiotic brother falls into his trap."

"Wait!" yelled Saii. "You are going to let your brother get captured!"

Itachi looked at Saii. "He tried to kill you."

After Itachi walked out, the door flew open again. Ataka(Saii's mom) walked in. Her face was filled with worry. "Saii!"

"Mom!"

"Saii, we don't have much time. There's more to your sister!"

"But, mom, you said that sis wasn't dead, so I can still save her right?"

Ataka broke into sobs. "Your father is a cruel man! He froze her in a block of ice that cannot be melted with fire!"

"But it can be melted…right!"

Ataka nodded while wiping her eyes.

"With what? Tell me mom! No matter what it is, I will find it!"

"Oh! You have it, Saii. It's your blood!"

AN: Duh Duh Da Duh! Scary…Hehehehe! Yay! I will write more…I promise!


	22. Pain

AN: Err…Sasuke is a little bit OOC in here…sorry, but there's no way a guy like him can talk to a girl he likes without being out of character. Well, no way when you write as sucky as me. Enjoy!

Ch 22:

Drip. Drip. The sound from the murky water dripping from the ceiling buried itself into Sasuke's ears drums. One more day and he would go crazy. What's to tell him that he wasn't crazy already? The Konoha Army had fallen into Orochimaru's trap. A trap that Saii had warned him about. If he had listened to Saii, if he had not tried to kill her, maybe he wouldn't be here, trapped in Orochimaru's dungeon. His teammates…Probably locked up somewhere, waiting to be killed. Naruto…in the cell next to him, fumbling with anything he could find. This was all too much…both physically and psychologically. His wrists were bounded by Chakra absorbing shackles, while chained fettered his feet. Sweat dripped from his hair due to the humid air. Itachi was right. He had always been foolish, not listening to other's warnings. Why wouldn't that bastard, Orochimaru, just let me die?

There was a creaking sound at the rusted gate of Sasuke's cell swung open. The light from the candles in the other room shone on his worn face. He heard the sluggish grunts of the prison guards. They are drunk again. Drunken guards does not bother Sasuke, but if the guards were drunken then who could be standing at the door?

"Sasuke…" murmured the voice. It was a voice that Sasuke knew so well. It was also a voice that Sasuke least wanted to hear. The girl walked in and closed the gate, making another creaking sound.

"What do you want?" Sasuke chose to not look at Saii. "If you are here to say, 'I told you', then don't bother. I already know. If you are here to kill me for trying to kill you, then do it quickly."

Saii didn't say anything. She acted as though, Sasuke hadn't said anything. Gathering up her courage and she walked to Sasuke's spot. In her hand, Saii carried a basket full of ointments and bandages for treating wounds. Everyone else's wounds had been treated already. Saii wanted to save Sasuke for the last. "This might feel a little weird," she warned, applying some Chakra onto the dangerous looking cut on Sasuke's arm.

"Stop trying to act nice, because everyone knows that you betrayed Konoha," growled Sasuke.

"I'm trying to help, and no matter what you say, I'm going to," countered Saii; not looking up from Sasuke's wound.

"You're wasting Chakra."

"Maybe I want to. It's mine and I can do whatever I want with it."

"Ignorant girl."

"Arrogant bastard."

When the last gash closed up, Saii stood up. From her pocket, she pulled out a petite key and unlocked Sasuke from his binds. "If you want to kill me now, this is your chance. I'm a traitor of Konoha and traitors deserve to die." Her back faced Sasuke. It was a perfect opportunity to kill someone. All Sasuke had to do was aim one attack and Saii would be dead. She expected to feel excruciating pain, but instead, a warm hand placed itself onto her shoulder. It surprised Saii and at the same time, it made her heart pound faster. Unconsciously, Saii's own hand found its way and placed itself on top of the familiar calloused hand. "You should go…before it's too late." She choked. Her throat felt as though it was blocked.

"What about you?" Sasuke's voice had a tinge of gentleness in it.

"Don't worry," Saii turned around and smiled. "Orochimaru is not going to kill me."

"You know that I'm going to kill Orochimaru for everything he did," said Sasuke.

"Are you going to do it for revenge? I mean he did turn your family against you and Itachi," replied Saii, making her way to the door.

"Yes," Sasuke grabbed Saii's arm before she could walk out and whirled her around to face him. Her face was filled with unreadable emotions. Her eyes were locked with his. Sasuke wanted to close up the distance between them, but he couldn't. In her heart, safety for everyone else comes first. Her family was the second most important thing to her. I am not even ranked top two. Yet, Sasuke couldn't let Saii go. "Tell me," he started. "I want to now your true answer. Is there any place in your heart for me?"

Saii looked away. A pained expression surfaced.

"If there isn't," continued Sasuke. "Say it and I promise. I will leave you alone."

Saii closed her eyes. "I…"

Sasuke's grip on her arm tightened.

"I don't care about you," she said finally, jerking her arm from Sasuke's grasp and running out of the cell.

Saii

Tears streamed down her face as she placed enough distance between her and Sasuke. Her heart swelled painfully in her chest. Please let Sasuke forgive me. The same sentence echoed in her head: _Only your blood can melt the ice and save your sister. _Saii inhaled a long breathe. If my plan works, not only will Dad live, but sis will live too. But, it will pain Sasuke greatly. Saii exhaled. Sacrifices must be made. I better get ready. He will go and find Orochimaru soon. Saii wiped her tears staggered to her room, where the final touches of her plan would be made.

Naruto and Sakura

Naruto and Sakura paced themselves accordingly. Their team had decided to split up after Saii's rescue. Because they were already miles from Orochimaru's lair, Naruto and Sakura decided to rest for a bit.

"When do you think Sasuke is coming?" asked Sakura.

Naruto closed his eyes and though for a minute. From the battles, he lost a bit of his hyperactive self and gained some seriousness. "I don't know why he isn't coming yet. He should be here by now"

"I bet he is still in the dungeon! What do you think he is doing?" asked Sakura.

Suddenly, Naruto and Sakura realized Sasuke's motive. From the incident when the fan girls kidnapped Saii, anyone could tell that Sasuke wanted to-"Kill Orochimaru!"

Without a second though, Naruto and Sakura dashed back towards Orochimaru's lair. "He's such an idiot!" yelled Naruto.

"Orochimaru's too powerful for him," screamed back Sakura. Due to their rush, neither Naruto nor Sakura planned what they were going to do when they see Sasuke. Also, neither of them expected the horrible scene that they witness.

Itachi

Is there anyone dumber than Sasuke and Saii? Probably not. The winds were changing. The Chakra running through Itachi were not in regular pattern. From the distance, black clouds rolled in. Fat droplets of water splattered onto the hard ground. Animals seemed to all run away from Orochimaru's lair. By observing these signs, Itachi could only come up with one conclusion: Someone is going to die.

AN: There next chapter will be a very sad one, but I promise the story will have a happy ending. Actually I can make it sad if you guys want it sad. Ok.

Poll:

Should this story have a sad ending or a happy one?

A: Sad! More dramatic!

B: Happy! I can't stand tears!

Please vote.


	23. Grief

Ch 23: Grief

Saii trudged through piles of mud on the courtyard. Rain splattered against the ground. I have to get there faster or else it might be too late. At least Father is safe. Sending him away with Mother was a good idea. I mean, I can't risk him getting killed by Sasuke.

A wooden bridge that hung over a thin creek came into view. Saii closed her eyes. It's time to finally activate the Rokugan. She drew up all the Chakra she could gather.

"Rokugan!" she commanded.

Flashback

"Tsunade-sama," said Kakashi. "What exactly does the Ukisagi Clan's famous bloodline do?" He had just gotten the news that Saii was going to be placed into his team. It would be helpful to know Saii's bloodlines.

"The Rokugan," started Tsunade, "is not an attack weapon. Unlike the Byyakugan, and Sharingan, the Rokugan doesn't help the user in battle. But, it is feared when it comes to spying. It allows the user to transform into anyone he or she wishes."

"Like 'Henge'?" interrupted Kakashi. He couldn't see why the Rokugan is useful when someone could just use Henge.

"Yes, like Henge, except the Rokugan can also copy people's Chakra," explained Tsunade.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "That means!" Through all of his years on the battle field, he had heard of stories about skilled spies, but the Rokugan can outmatch any of those people.

"Yes, that means no one can tell the difference between the Rokugan user and the person they wish to clone," said Tsunade. "This is why it's so feared. The Ukisagi Clan can use them to sneak into top secret bases with without getting noticed."

"Is there any disadvantages?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes there is one. Like the Byyakugan and Sharingan, the Rokugan draws loads of Chakra. So, if it's activated for too long, it can cause some damages," Tsunade elucidated.

End flashback

There was a cloud of yellow smoke. The rain quickly washed that away. Now, instead of Saii, Orochimaru stood in her place. I have to go see Sasuke before I run out of Chakra to support this mold. Saii/Orochimaru ran up to the small bridge. Fear seize up her body with each step she took. This is the only way; the only way to end Sasuke's thirst for revenge; the only way to redeem my father; the only way to save my sister. A clash of thunder roared through the sky. Saii hugged the Orochimaru style cloth that she had gotten from her room closer to her chest. Why isn't Sasuke here yet? If he is going to reach Orochimaru, he has to pass here.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared on the other end of the bridge. A menacing Chakra grew near. Saii's blood ran cold. Maybe this isn't right. I can tell Sasuke that I'm really Saii, and everything will be fine. No, I can't do that. If I tell Sasuke I'm Saii, then he will track down Orochimaru and kill him. Also, my sister won't be saved.

"Sasuke," said Saii, her voice sounded like Orochimaru's voice. "I'm here to apologize for the grief I have caused you."

"Shut up Orochimaru, I'm not buying your pathetic acts," growled Sasuke. His left hand was beginning to glow with blue Chakra.

"To prove that I'm really sorry for everything I have done," announced Saii/ Orochimaru. She gulped. "I'm willing to receive your attacks…without countering." Is this really the only way?

Sasuke looked happy, but soon became dubious. He was not stupid. He didn't even think he could kill Orochimaru. Now, Orochimaru was basically asking to be killed. "I don't believe you."

"Whether you believe me or not, it's up to you. You can either attack or leave," said Saii. Sasuke…I'm sorry. The reason I couldn't return your feelings is because if I did, killing me would be too painful. I wish you can forget about me after this. Although the rain pouring down hid her tears, she could still feel the hot, salty liquid running down her cheeks.

Sasuke still looked dubious. I must attack. Besides, I have nothing to lose. I just hope Saii won't hate me after this. It's too late to think about her now. She doesn't care about me. She hates me, so why would I care about what she thinks?

The Chidori's size increased. Soon, the vicinity around Sasuke glowed blue. He charged with a roar that shook the ground. I'm doing the right thing…he kept telling himself that, but something felt wrong.

Saii stood, still in Orochimaru's form. Her hands gripped the railing tightly. Even her knuckled turned white.

As Sasuke got closer to Saii, her life grew closer to its end.

Saii could feel the warmth from the sparks, shooting out from the Chidori. Time seemed to freeze. All of the good times that she had had with Sasuke rushed into her mind. Why am I thinking about these things? They are only memories…memories that I will treasure. The Chidori rammed right into her stomach.

Blazing heat spread from the place where Sasuke's fist contacted her.

Saii fell backwards and landed flat onto the ground at the bottom of the bridge's steps. She rolled until a rock stopped her. Rain matted her face as she took in the pain. Blood pool around her body. Life drained away from her like the rain drained into the creek. So this is what it feels like to dye…

Sasuke was satisfied for a moment. He had killed Orochimaru…or not. Orochimaru's body began to shrink. In its place laid the body of a young girl. Her face was matted with blood for a while, but soon, the rain washed them away, leaving…

"Saii?" yelled Sasuke, rushing to the girl's side. This can't be. This can't be.

Saii looked up at Sasuke and smiled. Her eyes were filled with emotions. "Sa-Sasuke."

"Don't talk," commanded Sasuke, "heal yourself first." He placed her bloody hands onto the grassy. "Come on."

Saii shook her head. "No…I can't…I won't."

"Why?" Sasuke's mind ran like crazy. "Why!"

"Pro-promise me something, Sasuke," choked Saii, ignoring Sasuke's question. A trickle of blood ran down her mouth. She struggled to lift herself up so she could look Sasuke in the eye.

"Anything…" whispered Sasuke, lifting Saii up and hugging her to his chest. No more cold attitudes. He lost control of his emotions. Saii, a mere girl, had caused him to lose control of his emotions.

"Take my body to Itachi…he knows how to save Suki," murmured Saii.

"You're not going to die," yelled Sasuke, holding Saii closer.

Saii chuckled… "Silly…of course I am…But it's worth it. Also, you have to promise me not to kill my father. I repaid his debt by dying in the hands of an Uchiha."

Sasuke felt guiltier than ever and that guilt sealed up his throat.

The rain poured as silence crept in. "Sasuke?..." said Saii, breaking the silence. "Remember your promise and…" More blood gushed out of her mouth.

"Sa-"Sasuke began, but Saii placed her hand onto Sasuke's mouth to silence him.

"I-I-lied when I said that I didn't care about you. I…do…I really…really…d…o…"

The hand that silenced Sasuke fell to the ground as Saii's body went limp. Sasuke could feel his heart break. "Why Saii? Why? You were the only person I gave myself to. The only person who understood me. I gave you everything: my heart, my soul. Why did you have to throw them back to me so quickly?" Sasuke blamed himself. He couldn't cry. His eyes were dried; dried of all emotions. He just stood up, carrying Saii's body. "I killed her! I killed her! I fucking killed her!" he shouted at the gloomy sky. Only the thunder roared back at him.

Itachi

"So this is sister love," said Itachi to himself. "One sister dies for the other one." Saii had told him what she was going to do. To save her sister and her father, she was going to let Sasuke kill her. First to repay her father's debt. Second, to use her blood to save her sister, Suki. He didn't stop. Why he didn't stop her? He didn't know. Maybe it was because what she said was logic or maybe it was that he cared about Suki too much. Whatever the reason was, he regrets it now. Saii was too kind, too energetic, too emotionally to die. So what if he had saved Suki. She wouldn't be herself. Knowing that she had swapped her life with her sister's blood, Suki would be torn.

This situation would have an immense impact on Sasuke. He had already lost his family. Now, he loses the only person he has ever loved (I hate using this word). Not to forget, he was the one who killed her. He would hate her for making him believe that she was Orochimaru, and he would love her for her courage. Foolish little brother…

Naruto and Sakura

It was morning and the sun had just risen. From the hill in the distance, Naruto and Sakura could make out Sasuke's staggering figure, carrying…Saii!

"Sasuke! You bastard!" screamed Naruto. "What the heck did you fucking do?"

"Is she alive? What happened?" Sakura asked exactly what Naruto had said, except in a bit more appropriate way.

"She's dead," muttered Sasuke. His clothe were drenched and his hair drooped. "I killed her."

"Sakura…I think he is crazy," said Naruto after seeing Sasuke in such a lifeless state.

"I'm not crazy…I'm not crazy…I have to keep my promise…I have to find Itachi," muttered Sasuke.

Sakura couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "She's dead!" she wailed. "She would have been a good friend! She was awesome and now she's dead!"

For the first time, Sasuke felt tear in his eyes. They fell from his eyes one by one, landing on the ground. His body shook. "She's never going to come back. Naruto, she's never going to come back."

Naruto couldn't help but let his emotions free. "Sasuke, cry. Let your emotions out. You'll feel better afterwards. I promise."

AN: Yes…a very sad chapter. But have no fear! I'm still the authoress, and I have 6 whole days to think up of a happy ending or a way to revive Saii avoiding cornyness because I'm going on vacation! To Yellowstone! LOL! Sorry guys, I promise I will have a happy ending you guys. But, first, I'm gonna have fun writing out Sasuke's emotions. Hahahaha! Oh yea…PLZ REVIEW THIS CHAPPIE! I usually don't care if anyone reviews, but this chapter you readers must! From your comments, I can successfully write a conclusion for this story and I want to know what you guys think. REVIEW...or not if you don't want to.


	24. Love?

Sasuke's mind was blank…for 3 whole days…

Saii was gone…really gone…Sasuke knew where her body was, lying in a casket in a meadow outside of Konoha…He didn't go and visit her either. He knew what she would look like. Her eyes, with the sharpness drained away would remain closed, while her skin, due to the lack of blood would look like a piece of blank paper. No one made the attempt to bury her body. They all thought Sasuke would. Sasuke did too. But, he couldn't bring himself to do it. After all, he was the one who killed her. He was the one who killed himself…It wasn't until under the absence of her presence, did he realize how much he needed her. How much he needed to hear her voice, how much he needed to sense her aura.

On the fourth day, Sasuke finally thought through. He needed to bury her. He needed to bury all of the memories of her. The soil and time will wash everything away…he was sure of it…I will leave Konoha…until the time has washed away every memory I have here, I cannot come back.

Darkness began to fall…no one noticed as a figure slipped into the shadows cast by the setting sun. The shadow moved quickly towards the outskirt of Konoha, where Saii slept in the timeless space where she would never be disturbed.

Sasuke's heart pounded. Thump. Thump. The darkness laid a blanket over the plain. A gentle breeze ruffled Sasuke's unruly hair. The brown casket was here. Dying flowers surrounded the coffin. The casket itself was not at all intimidating. It was what lay under its lid that made the hair on Sasuke's neck stand…rain from the previous nights had soaked the ground. Each step Sasuke took made an imprint in the soft ground. His fingers curled under the lid. Gently, he lifted the board up…Creak…

A gasp escaped from Sasuke's throat. There she was. Her hands were crossed at her sides and her eyes remained closed. Sasuke wanted to believe that there were still breathe of air left in her. He longed to see her chest move up and down to indicate that she was only in a slumber. There was no movement save for the swinging motions of branches of trees. Despite of his struggles, fat tear drops rolled silently down his cheeks. Biting back the grief in his heart, Sasuke lifted Saii from her confinement. The garment that she wore fluttered in the wind. He couldn't help but admire the way her pale skin made her look like a porcelain doll.

Carrying her weight, Sasuke trudged to a part of the clearing where the soil was soft and rich. He laid her light weight on the grass. The way her dark hair spread out made her look like a true beauty. Then, he walked to a spot where the ground was rid of grass. Breathe in. Breathe out. I...I need to bury her. Sasuke...just do...it...His fingers sank into the ground.

Suddenly, something in him snapped. No longer was Sasuke calm and solemn as before...He clawed franticly at the dirt. Debrises flew into the air. He couldn't control himself. All the anger that he had supressed for the past few days came back to him. Why must he be so ignorant and stupid! Why did he not think that Saii was trying to save her father? I am an Uchiha, yet I am still so useless. I can't even save the only person who I actually cared about int he world.

Sakura's POV

Sasuke must have finally decided to bury Saii. She watched as his silhouette dissappear into the darkness. Despite of the fact that he cared about Saii, Sakura still loves him. He was her childhood crush and she still cannot let go of him. The fact that Sasuke foolishly gave his heart to someone else was killing her. At least she's dead now. No...I can't think like that Saii is my good friend. No, Sakura, Saii stole EVERYTHING from you. Your love. She is better off dead. Sakura couldn't help but follow Sasuke into the clearing. The temptation was too great. Part of her wanted to see her friend laid at rest and another wanted to make sure that her rival would be in the ground...forever.

She saw everything. She saw Sasuke tenderly pick Saii up and set her down on the ground. Oh, how much Sakura wished to be Saii. Although she would be dead, it would be worth it for just a few seconds in Sasuke's arms. Sakura couldn't tear her eyes off as Sasuke dug at the ground in fury ...with his own...bare hands. The sediments in the ground scratched at his hands, making them bleed, but Sasuke didn't stop.

For hours, he kept diggin until there was a hole in the ground big enough for Saii to lay down on.

Sasuke's POV

For how many hours...he didn't know. The sun was rising and his hands were raw. Blood caked onto his fingernails despite of the callouses. It was time to lay Saii down at last. Sasuke trudged to where Saii slept, not feeling the exhaustion and pain. Carefully, he picked her up and laid her gently into the new grave that he had dug for her. Plop. Plop. Droplets of water landed onto Saii's face. It was his tears. One last good bye...Sasuke caressed her cheeks with his fingers, leaving a trail of blood. One last time...he leaned down until his face was inches from hers...one last chance. Slowly, Sasuke pressed his lips against hers. Warmness and coldness met. Sasuke could still smell the faint scent that wafted from her hair. It seemed like just yesterday when they first met...How foolish where they. He smiled, a sad one. There's nothing left between them. Just like the moon...shining for one moment and dying the next. Sasuke ended the kiss and stood up, climbing out of the grave. Saii still laid there, as beautiful as ever as the first rays of morning shined on her pale face. How could anyone look so graceful even in death.

Sakura's POV

She couldn't take it anymore. Why does Sasuke still choose Saii when she's dead! She wanted to run up to him and slep him. I'm ALIVE! She's DEAD! It's me who's right for you, not her! Without thinking, Sakura ran out of the thicket. She sprinted to Saii's grave, ignoring Sasuke's confounded expression. "Why don't you bury her!" She asked through tears.

Sasuke only shook his head sadly, "I just want to see her face a moment longer."

Her anger erupted. Sakura grabbed a fistful of dirt, "If you can't do it, then I will!" Then, she throw the gravel and dirt at Saii's face.

Dead silence...

Sasuke's face fell into shadows. Calmly, he walked over to Sakura. Not uttering a word..._SLAP _...his palm collided with Sakura's cheeks hard. "Get out"

Sakura's hands shot up to her reddened cheeks immediately. Her eyes dampened. As quick as an lightning, she turned and ran.

Sasuke did not feel guilty at all. In fact, he felt nothing. He brushed off the dirt on Saii's face and proceeded to bury her. Finally, picking up a sharp piece of rock imbedded into the ground, Sasuke sliced a cut on his wrist. Blood oozed out. Dipping his fingers on the pool of blood, he wrote on Saii's grave:

_Hope. Faith. _

_Fate brought us together. Destiny tore us apart. _

_But_

_All is not lost_

With that, Sasuke walked away...not towards Konoha, but to somewhere in the distance.

Sasuke does not know though. This is not the end. For, the blood in which he wrote the words in sank deep into the ground, awakening the roots and vines that had laid dormant for centuries...

_Until now..._

AN: LOL, the next chappie is in work...I hope I can't get it done by next week. It's almost over...and i won't spoil the ending :)...and the next chapter is taking place 6 years later...when they're like 19...? or 20...i dunno :)


	25. Day by Day

**Day by Day**

Day by day, Konoha grew stronger. Its villagers live in peace and prosperity. It had been almost five years since the day Sasuke left and never returned. Although no one openly wondered, his mysterious disappearance has crossed the minds of many. Three has especially speculated this: Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. The departure of their closest friend was not easy, and they all knew his reasons.

In three months, Konoha's annual Gala of Masks would be taking place. This event's main purpose is for denizens to meet with their old teammates. Due to the fact that people's lives are so busy in Konoha, they rarely see their childhood friends. This event allows them to have some time and rekindle friendships. The rules of the game states that everyone must wear an Anbu mask to it, and they must find identify their old teammates and teacher despite of the covering. After everyone has united with their peers, they have the rest of the night to chat and catch up on each other's lives.

Naruto sat in front of his mirror, examining his mask. It was the face of a fox, perfect for him. He sighed. Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensi will be there, but Sasuke will not. What was the point of going if their team is missing a person? After all, Sasuke had been his best friend.

Sakura tied her pink hair back into a bun and hid it under a black knitted covering. As far as she knew, she was the only girl in Konoha who had pink hair, and she didn't want Naruto and Kakashi to find her that fast. It would ruin the fun of the game. She smiled a little. Naruto would be easy to find since he's probably too dim to hide his hair. Also, his obnoxious demeanor would give his away so quickly. Kakashi- sensi, on the other hand could be harder. Sasuke…This thought made her lower her eyes a bit. She hadn't seen him ever since he had slapped her. The sting still lingers in her memories. It was too unfair. Saii was dead, so why would Sasuke still choose solitude over her? She was beautiful, and she knew it. Over the years, her hair had prolonged to about her waist length. Her green eyes have deepened to two pools of green water. Sure men have pursued her, but no man could ever measure up to _Her _Sasuke-kun. Five years and her obsession still haven't faded a bit.

The wind blew coldly across the outskirts of Konoha. A dark figure cloaked in black walked nonchalantly towards the bustling town. It had been five years since he had set foot there, and he didn't plan to set foot there ever again. However, recently, his dreams kept telling him to be there on this day. Something will happen。He can feel a raw feeling tingling within his bones. Sasuke closed his eyes. Memories of Saii came flashing back. Her cockiness, her arrogance, her stupidity, but most of all that happy smile that surface when she's truly happy. She was the one who basically taught him the true meaning of friendship and courage. Thinking of this aroused a pain in his chest. She's dead, Sasuke. It was your entire fault too. He clenched his fist, feeling his dull nails digging into his palm. Still, he needed to return to Konoha.

Music blasted out, signaling the start of a wild and thrilling night. Citizens of the Leaf poured out of their quaint houses, masked, and joined their peers in a rowdy parade. People pushed and bustled past each other, trying to find familiar faces/masks before they reach the town square. Children laughed. Women gossiped. Men boasted. This was the time of the year when bloody battles, endless missions, and deadly exams are forgotten. It was a time when people acted normal instead of like ninjas.

Naruto grinned to himself. I'm going to find Sakura and Kakashi-sensi so fast that they wouldn't even know what hit them. He pushed through the crowds, searching for a speck of pink or silver hair, but unlike him, everyone was wise enough to cover their heads with hoods. Darn! How could I be so stupid? I forgot about covering my head. Now, Sakura and Kakashi-sensi are going to see me easily.  As Naruto was trying ineffectively to cover up this blonde spiky hair, something caught his eyes. It was another person, masked. This figure, unlike the rest was covered under a black cloak, making him look like nothing but a shadow. An eagle mask covered his face. There was something familiar about this being, but before Naruto could get a second look, someone pushed him further into the crowds. Soon, the excitement in the air pushed the appearance of the strange man into the back of his mind.

Sakura walked briskly out of her house. She was late. Many had already reached the square and she could hear the cheering and laughter coming from people who had already found their teammates. Shoot. I'm so late. This is entire that stupid mask's fault. Sakura had spent the last hour trying to decide which mask she should wear before finally settling on a finely carved one that matched the structure of her face. The sun was already setting, and she was the only one on the streets. Maybe this was the reason that caused Sakura to notice a stranger wandering in the darkness of the alley. The person wore a cloak, but she could not make out the color of her clothe although it looked like a woman. What she could see was that its face was hidden under a cat's mask. There was embroiders on it too. Despite of the absence of light, Sakura made out the green delicate vines and pink flowers the lined the mask. That's strange. I never knew they sold masks like that here. _Crunch. _Due to her lack of attention, she accidentally stepped onto a tin can that was carelessly tossed onto the streets. This noise got the stranger's attention. Her masked face quickly turned towards Sakura. She gulped. Whoever the foreigner was, she doesn't look too friendly. Thus, Sakura quickly waved a sorry and dashed promptly towards the square. However, as she was nearly the square, Sakura could not help but contemplate that the person's long dark waist length hair reminded her of someone…someone she could not recall.

Meanwhile at the border of Konoha

As the roots under Konoha withered and twisted. A gentle whisper was in the air.

_The blood was shed_

_The deal was made_

_You have till sunrise_

_To do what you must do_

_When the rays of the sun hits_

_To the ground you shall return_

_PS…I'm kinda scared that some people won't get this…but hint hint…the cloaked people are two DIFFERENT people…ok…that's all bye bye._

AN: ARGH…YES it's almost over…my story…is almost over…I give it at most two more chapters. Most likely one…then WHA LA! Sorry for the long waits……hehehe…I'll probably finish it before August 7th since I'm going to China for a vacation that day. Sorry for making you guys endure such bad writing …


	26. Rejoice

**REJOICE **

_Let us all rejoice not in life, but in death..._**  
**

Sasuke watched as people greeted their teammates. Fools… they do not know what they are missing in this world; this world full of corruption and hate. All they know now is materialistic joy and happiness. It is better to grief then to indulge oneself in laughter.

He sat in solitude on the side of a desolated road, intently watching the townspeople. Sasuke cursed inwardly to himself. What was he doing here? Konoha had shunned itself to him years ago. His friends had already detached themselves. He was a destined loner; someone who was cursed to wander this forlorn planet. His network of people included only those who seek his blood.

Vengeance… It is the ultimate word that led him to his demise, a fatal mistake. God had blessed him with a light. However, he chose to distinguish that spark of hope by his own hands. Now, almost as if fated, he was here again; at the place where it all began. Something anew was flickering within him. Yes, that was it. Sasuke was waiting. His natural instinct drove his to return here and wait. For what?

His trance was suddenly broken when something hurled itself into him. The movement was so sudden that Sasuke's keen senses couldn't detect it.

"AYHEEE!! I'M SO SORRY MISTER!" shouted a loud voice.

Sasuke rubbed him temples in shock and looked up. Fortunately, his mask was still on. Unfortunately, however, the voice belonged to someone; someone very familiar. Sasuke's heart pounded and thumped against his chest. This isn't possible.

Of all people, the person who had run into him was none other than Naruto. "I think I was running too fast, mister. I didn't see ya. Are you ok?" Naruto, ignorant Naruto, extended his hand and attempted to help the stranger up.

Sasuke quickly recomposed himself. There was no way Naruto was ever going to find out his identity. Through the slits of his mask, Sasuke glared. "I don't need any help." With that, he slapped Naruto's friendly hand away. Sasuke stood up, brushed his shoulders, and turned to walk away.

"Wait! Mister! Do I know you? You sound so familiar!!" yelled Naruto, a bit hurt by Sasuke's gesture, but still happy. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business," Sasuke replied quickly, ignoring the Naruto. They had not met in 5 years, yet Sasuke was indeed very surprised at Naruto's growth. The immense growth of his chakra level was undeniable.

"I'm sorry, you know. I was in a hurry," Naruto chuckled, scratching his head. "I was looking for my teammates? Are you lost? Do you want to come with me?" Even after 5 years, he had failed to change his friendliness. Obviously, by the way he dressed; this strange man was not from around. So…why not help him!

"Leave," Sasuke stated, annoyed at Naruto's openness.

"Come one," Naruto urged, grabbing Sasuke's shoulder. Now, his curiosity was getting the best of him. "At least take off your mask. Everyone's unmasked now. The game's over already! Maybe we've met before!"

Sasuke tried to move away, but Naruto's grip was too strong. "Let go! You fool!"

"NARUTO!!" interrupted a high pitched female voice.

"SAKURA!!" replied Naruto happily. He let go of the stranger. "YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!!"

Seeing his chance, Sasuke quickly moved to leave. Again, luck proved to be not on his side. For, the second he took a step, another person stood in his way.

"Ahh… I see we are all here. Happy reunion. Isn't it?" Their sensi, now in his late thirties, still retained his old habits. In one hand, he held the trademark book, in the other, he held a mask. The mask, itself was, of course, meaningless for Kakashi always had a mask of his own. Furthermore, one thing about the man that had definitely not been lost due to time was that all knowing gleam in his eye. To Sasuke's bane, that gleam did not lose its sheen.

With one look, Sasuke knew. Kakashi had identified him. There was no way to run. His identity was about to be exposed.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke shuddered at the sound of his name. What would they all say? It had been so long.

"Welcome back." Kakashi ended his sentence nonchalantly, giving both Sakura and Naruto a bored glance.

Silence blocked out the festive music in the background. No one moved an inch. Only when Naruto dropped his mouth, did the thick atmosphere fade.

"SASUKE?! IS THIS A JOKE??" Naruto shouted. "WHERE IS HE??"

Kakashi sighed. His student obviously had not changed much either. Still stupid and big-mouthed. However, clever Sakura had figured everything out.

Sakura brushed strands of her long pink hair back. "Sasuke?" Those words had not been uttered in so many years. For nights, she had dreamt of these syllables. Oh, how she had yearned to forget, but her heart failed her. Even after the slow washing of time, Sakura could not completely erase the fond memories. "Sasuke?" She asked again, choking back tears. "SASUKE!" This time, her voice cracked. The pressure was too immense. Was the man standing in front of her really Sasuke? Her Sasuke?!

Clink. Clink. Clink. Sasuke's mask fell to the ground, striking the surface of the pavement before finally coming to a halt upon the grass. He could fell the freshness of the air hitting his skin and the ever stinging looks from his former teammates. Something was tugging at the strings of his hearts. Emotions. Sadness. Everything that he had blocked out for the past years was coming back now. Seeing his friends… old friends… was too much. Memories of years ago flooded back, gripping his body in grief. His hands shook. His mind became a slideshow. Laughter…tears…courage…compassion…all the things that he had experienced in the times that he shared with these people. Most of all...

One person stood out. Saii. Images swamped him now. His body was now nothing but a blob of sentiments. Joy. Happiness. Pleasure. Contentment. Love!

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed one last time before wrapping her arms around his waist. She sobbed into his back, clutching him tightly, afraid to lose him again.

"Sasuke! You idiot!" Naruto choked, unable to suppress his overflowing feelings. He, too, dropped his man pride and threw his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't respond. He couldn't respond. His mind was somewhere else, drifting in the newly opened areas in the recess of his memories. Her smile. That beautiful smile that melted his heart. Her courage. Her sacrifice. Her love. He couldn't take it anymore. Tears flowed from his eyes openly, splashing onto the ground. Sasuke finally let his body sink to the ground, releasing all the pent up burden within.

Naruto and Sakura, too, sank to the ground with him, crying and hugging. They cried for Sasuke. They cried for the lost years. They cried for their shared past. Most of all, they cried for their friend, Saii.

Kakashi watched with a heavy heart as his former students clang to each other. Through the years, they had all matured into fine shinobis, ready to face the real world. Saii's departure wasn't a bad thing. It had taught all three of them the most fundamental lesson of life, and that is 'life' itself.

Suddenly, a cold jolt ran through Kakashi's body. Something…or someone was watching them. The frightening thing was that the thing wasn't alive. It wasn't dead either. Never before had Kakashi ever felt such a sensation. It was deathly, yet alive.

"It seems that I have made it just in time for the celebration. Huh?" asked a voice… the voice that was so familiar to each and every one of them. The voice was none other than…

AN: CLIFFIE!! HAHAHA YOU ALL WANT TO KILL ME NOW Sorry for MIA for so long. Too much stuff!! GRR!! I'm back!! Here to stay until this fanfic is finished!!! I wasn't planning on returning until I read the awesome reviews you guys wrote! MUCH 33!! PLEASE REVIEW AND SUPPORT!! IT MAKES ME SOO HAPPY!!


End file.
